<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mysterious and spooky by solarlion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488023">mysterious and spooky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarlion/pseuds/solarlion'>solarlion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Age Swap, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Babies, Boypussy, Courting Rituals, Engagement, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Addams Family, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Slow Burn, Smut, Snapshots, Weapons, Weddings, Weird Plot Shit, Yes Omegas Have Pussies IDC, spooky vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarlion/pseuds/solarlion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeosang had always dreamed of somebody to come along and sweep him off of his feet just like that, but he was also scared to leave home. He had dreamed of his one true mate coming across the manor just as Seonghwa did and them making their home in the Kim Family Estate and his heart, but it hadn’t happened yet.</p><p>Glancing at Jongho, however, Yeosang wondered if he was just slow on the uptake.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>In which the Kim Family is creepy and kooky, mysterious and spooky, and all together ooky.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's not perfectly addams family, but i recently came across (again) a text post from tumblr talking about how the addams family are seen as weird because they're a healthy family who loves and supports each other all while being a bit oddball like, and i figured "why not play on that". so anyway the pacing is weird, things that are definitely serious seem kinda glanced over, but i needed to get this out. i guess i could explain the pacing as like...snapshots of a universe i don't have fully fleshed out but you know? you do what you gotta do for the sake of your muse-</p><p>**warning: yeosang does blatantly mention that he was raped and that is the result of his pregnancy. if you have an issue with this, please turn back now as the pregnancy is a result of said rape and is a prominent part of this story. not every rape victim is going to be as blasé towards their experience like yeosang is/i am, and this is how i cope so please. you've been warned, so don't go complaining in the comments because this warning is here lol**</p><p>there are instances where a male character is called "mama/mother", and yeosang has a vagina. if you don't like that, then back out of the fic now thanks.</p><p>oh yeah and there are a few direct quotes from both the addams family (91) and addams family values (93).</p><p>this is the fic i've been dying to read so like it's going to be weird and include a whole bunch of shit i look for in fics and anyway i hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seonghwa always made sure to leave room in his schedule for his kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granted, two of them weren’t biologically his. Hongjoong had had the twins before they met with his former mate, when Seonghwa was just fifteen and didn’t know who the Kim Family was. But Mingi and San were still his kids, biological or not, and he made sure to spend one evening with them every week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi got Mondays, because those were the nights he didn’t have any classes at the university. Yunho had Monday nights free every so often, so sometimes he joined the two of them on their bonding nights, and Seonghwa adored the other beta with everything he had inside him. The two of them had been courting for two years, and Seonghwa was just waiting for the announcement that they were getting engaged already (he was sure that Mingi was going to bring it up at their family dinner soon though). The two or three of them would have a lovely cooked dinner together (Seonghwa would cook it, but Mingi and Yunho weren’t horrible helpers), and they would end the night outside looking up at the sky and just talking about anything and everything. Mingi loved hearing about Seonghwa’s life before he had joined the family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuesday nights were reserved for their butler and long time family friend Keonhee, and the two of them were major gossipers. Keonhee didn’t get out of the house much because of his appearance—red and blue eyes with his abnormally pale skin, but he was the son of the butler that had been passed down in the Kim Family, and he had grown up with Hongjoong (Seonghwa thought so at least, but he could’ve been much older than his appearance dictated). Their bonding nights together usually consisted of Keonhee sitting at the piano in the drawing room and Seonghwa singing with him, and the other family members would flit in and out before eventually ending up in the room to dance along to the haunting music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Precious middle child San had taken Wednesdays for himself because he was the middle child and liked having the middle of the week. He wasn’t touch starved but adored affection, and Seonghwa usually loved to dote on him by guiding him to the large chaise in the parlour and stretching out with San curled up in his arms as if he was a pup again. They would usually keep quiet, with Seonghwa humming to him and stroking his hair, but sometimes San would talk about anything that was on his mind. Lately he had been talking about asking the sweet beta he had been courting, Wooyoung, to help him out with his rut, and Seonghwa was so happy to see his darling son taking the next steps to be with who he loves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thursday evenings were usually his free nights, where Seonghwa would dedicate his time to whatever project he had been working on. Lately, he had taken up gardening with the sweet boy who Hongjoong was allowing to stay in their house, Choi Jongho, and with the help of a grimoire he had found in the Kim Family Library, they had been working together on a black tulip/rose hybrid that bloomed only under the light of a full moon. He used his Thursday nights to also feel closer to the spirits of the family that had so warmly welcomed him into the fold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fridays were the family dinner nights. Hongjoong would sit at the head of the table with Seonghwa to his right, Mingi to his left, and San and Yeosang switching where they would sit in response. Keonhee often would join them, but lately he had been out on Friday evenings on a date with the lovely dance instructor that Seonghwa had introduced him to a few months ago. Jongho liked to join them as well, but he still felt out of place even after being a ward under Hongjoong for a few months, and so he would come in to make himself a plate before disappearing to his room to work on homework. After a lovely dinner that was either homemade or take out (take out was still a new thing to Hongjoong, but he liked Indian food quite a bit, and Seonghwa hadn’t yet mastered the spices that made the curry taste the way it should), they would retire to the backyard and take a lovely stroll through the woods before they made it to the cemetery, to which they would have their seance under the light of the moon to reach out to the spirits of their family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saturday nights were reserved for Hongjoong, who had a standing Saturday date night with him every week since they had started courting when Seonghwa was seventeen and rebellious against his parents (they had tried to marry him off to a wealthy alpha with a better reputation, but Seonghwa would have none of it). Sometimes they would go out and enjoy themselves in town at a restaurant, but often Hongjoong would take Seonghwa to the roof of their beautiful manor and slow dance with him to whatever music popped into his head, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and eventually taking him on the roof reminiscent of their first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunday evenings, the last day of the week, was for his baby. Seonghwa only had one biological child of his own, a miracle since betas usually had fertility issues and needed to go through lots of treatments before being able to carry. The doctors had called their child a gift, and Seonghwa was nothing more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>elated</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have his own baby. Mingi and San were lovely, but he had always wanted to go through pregnancy, and his dreams were finally coming true. After a rough pregnancy, throughout which Seonghwa was confined to bed rest for most of it (there was a period where he was so sickly and weak that Hongjoong didn’t think he was going to make it through), they had an at home birth of their youngest—Yeosang. He was a tiny, sickly thing, and many times throughout his childhood, they thought he was going to finally succumb to his illnesses, but when he eventually had his first heat and went through puberty, he blossomed into a beautiful black dahlia flower. Having been born on a Sunday, Seonghwa had decided that that was Yeosang’s evening with him, and they would usually just spend their time in the same room before Yeosang slowly migrated into his mother’s arms and fell asleep against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang had not been to a single Sunday evening date with Seonghwa in ten months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa hated being a helicopter parent—it reminded him of his own parents, and he didn’t want to become one of them after everything they had put him through. He was understandably worried, however; Yeosang had been more withdrawn and pale than he normally was, and he avoided looking at either of his parents or his brothers. Seonghwa hadn’t seen his baby boy smile in ten months, and it was chipping away at his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My darling, you have been deep in your head quite often these past few weeks.” Hongjoong’s voice broke through his thoughts, and Seonghwa sighed softly as he turned his head towards where his husband was. His hand was lifted up from the rail of their balcony as a gentle warmth pressed up against his back, and he let his lips curl up slightly as a familiar mouth slowly trailed kisses up his arm to the mating mark sitting just behind his ear over his scent gland. “What seems to be troubling you so much that even the anticipation of our coupling tonight is keeping you distracted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa didn’t speak for a moment as he closed his eyes to think, and he turned around in Hongjoong’s arms to press their foreheads together. He brought their joined hands up to his lips to kiss his alpha’s knuckles, and he let his blue eyes flutter open to look at his husband with a sad smile playing on his full, red painted lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Yeosang,” Seonghwa said softly, his gaze darting to the side as a heavy sigh escaped his mouth without permission. “He has been more than broody these last months—I’m afraid our darling boy is almost sullen. His beautiful pale skin has lost its colour, his cheekbones stand out more, his black hair is no longer shiny. And he hasn’t joined me for our standing Sunday evenings together for over ten months without a word. Hongjoong...I’m so afraid that something may be weighing on his mind that is more than just his first year at university. What is it that he cannot tell us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the way his eyes were welling up with tears as he met Hongjoong’s eyes, and his bottom lip quivered at the idea of his little boy going through something that he didn’t feel comfortable sharing. Hongjoong, ever the strong alpha, slid his arm around Seonghwa’s waist to pull him close, tilting his head down and pressing his lips to the beta’s forehead in an attempt to calm him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have noticed it as well.” Hongjoong frowned as he brought up their joined hands to gently swipe at Seonghwa’s damp cheeks (when had he started crying? He couldn’t even recall) with his thumb. “He hasn’t been eating at our Saturday dinners, he doesn’t want to participate in seances anymore. Keonhee said that he’s heard Yeosang getting sick almost every morning for the past few months. He doesn’t come by my office anymore either. I haven’t gotten to fence with him in almost a year!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’s in trouble?” Seonghwa asked quietly, eyes sparkling even with sorrow as he took in the sight of his husband looking at him with such care and worry in his own dark gaze. “Do you think he is keeping something </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span> from us? I mean...what if he wants to leave the family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say things like that, my star.” Hongjoong shook his head as he let go of Seonghwa’s hand and waist to place both hands on his cheeks, rubbing their noses together in a comforting gesture. “He will come to us when he is ready. We have to have faith in that, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa nodded as he pressed up against his husband, allowing the alpha to lead them in a slow sway that soon had them on the bed performing a different type of slow dance.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It happened on a Wednesday evening. The house had been vacated for the night—Hongjoong and Keonhee were out on one of their hunting excursions, Mingi and Yunho were on a date, and Yeosang was at university for a later lab—and it was just Seonghwa and San. San had started the evening all curled up in Seonghwa’s arms, just wanting to bask in the quiet for a long moment, and the beta was more than happy to oblige. After yet another disappointing Sunday that ended in Seonghwa trying not to cry himself to sleep, he needed the comfort that holding one of his babies would give him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama?” San asked softly, gentle voice piercing the quiet of the parlour, and Seonghwa only hummed to let him know he could go ahead with his thoughts as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. “I...what’s wrong with Yeosangie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s fingers paused in San’s hair before he cleared his throat and thought about the question. Obviously he hadn’t been the only one to know that something was wrong, but he had assumed that the kids at least knew something about it. Mingi was the silent, protective type over Yeosang, but San treated him just as precious as he did with Wooyoung or his plush puppy Shiber. If anybody would have known, it would have been San.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I knew, baby,” Seonghwa whispered quietly, his own heart aching as he thought about his baby boy struggling through something once again that he couldn’t share with them. “I don’t want to push him, I never want to push any of my sweet babies, but he’s scaring me just a little bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems really sad,” San said, swallowing heavily as he lifted his head to look up at Seonghwa, his eyes a deep purple to reflect the emotions he was going through at the moment, and Seonghwa’s heart broke as he registered those words. “He’s home less and less, but I don’t know where he goes. Last I heard, Uncle Keonhee said that he wanders around in the middle of the night, but that he struggles to walk. But Uncle Keonhee also said that he was told not to say anything so...mama, I miss our Sangie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa wanted to tell San that it was going to be okay—that Yeosang was just going through a rough patch and he’d come back to them, he just needed to take his time. The beta wasn’t sure though. It wasn’t like Yeosang to just pull away like that. Hongjoong and Seonghwa had taken care to make sure that everybody felt equally loved, that they could all come to each other to talk about anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could open his mouth to soothe the alpha in his arms, however, the two double doors at the front of the manor banged open, and the ensuing storm outside only grew in sound. Seonghwa and San looked at each other with wide eyes before the alpha was getting up and helping the beta to his feet, the two of them grabbing the fencing swords from the wall before making their way to the front hallway to see what the commotion is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dim light of the chandelier could only light so much, and Seonghwa took in a deep breath as he stepped into the light. There was a soaking wet silhouette in the doorway of the manor, draped in black cloth and dripping all over their carpet, but the beta stopped as soon as he heard the clatter of a sword behind him. San was already sprinting forward as the figure slowly shook before tumbling forward, and it wasn’t until the alpha was kneeling on the ground with the figure in his arms that Seonghwa realised it was his baby, it was Yeosang who was trembling and clinging onto San tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, something’s wrong!” San exclaimed as he turned to look up at Seonghwa, and that was what broke the beta out of his stupor. He dropped the sword in his own grasp and gathered up the ends of his long dress before running forward to kneel on the opposite side of Yeosang, pale blue eyes flitting over his form and frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s definitely not right.” Seonghwa nodded in agreement as the omega gazed up at them with a scared look in his eyes, and his heart broke once again for his youngest as he ran a hand over Yeosang’s forehead only for the younger to flinch away from him with a whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t hate me,” Yeosang whispered brokenly as he looked between San and Seonghwa, and it wasn’t until Seonghwa took a deep breath in that he smelled the difference. Instantly he melted, a gentle smile on his lips as he stroked Yeosang’s long, dark hair slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could never, baby. But I think we need to get you to a bed right now.” Seonghwa suggested softly, looking at San, and the alpha nodded before holding Yeosang close and making his way to his feet. “Sannie, let’s get him to the guest bedroom down the hall. It’ll be easier to clean later if we’re not throwing away his favourite bedsheets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening, mama?” San asked as he held his brother close to his chest, following after Seonghwa down the hall and ignoring the way their manor doors were still swung open—they had more pressing things to worry about, and nobody would break into their estate in the middle of the forest on a giant hill looming over the town anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother’s in labor.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The rest of the family arrived intermittently as Seonghwa stayed in the bedroom with Yeosang, San having been sent out of the room for a few items before deciding to stay out as he couldn’t see his baby brother in so much pain. Hearing screaming in the manor wasn’t anything new to any of them, but it was different when it was the youngest of the family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi and Yunho had arrived first, obviously ready to go up to Mingi’s room and get frisky, but as soon as they had smelled the distressed omega, neither of them were willing to budge from the front room where San had parked himself. Hongjoong and Keonhee arrived next, and they too could barely put away the game they had successfully hunted so it wouldn’t go bad before they were joining the kids in the front room. Wooyoung was busy with a class that night but had told San to keep him updated, and Jongho had taken it upon himself to get everybody take out so they weren’t starving themselves, but all they could do was wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It almost made sense that when witching hour struck, the loud cries of a baby sounded throughout the house, and there wasn’t a single dry eye in the room. Nobody had seen this coming, and they all knew they would need more information, but a child in the Kim Family was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> a blessing from their ancestors, and they were happy to welcome another soul into their beloved arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until a second cry sounded just a minute later, and they all looked at each other in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like hours after the initial cries that Seonghwa finally stepped into the room, seemingly not having broken a sweat nor having ruined his beloved gown, and Hongjoong instantly swept the beta into his arms with wide eyes and peppered kisses all over his face until a finger was pressed to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeosang is doing fine, he’s sleeping now.” Seonghwa announced to the room, and everybody let out a collective sigh at the good news. “We didn’t get to talk much, but I have a feeling that his pulling away from us has to do with keeping this a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But babies are nothing to be ashamed of?” Mingi asked curiously, and Keonhee let out a grunt in agreement as Yunho carefully rubbed his alpha’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that the...circumstances of conception are what he is ashamed of.” Seonghwa admitted quietly, and the room fell silent as everybody took in those words. Many theories flew through everybody’s head, but Jongho was the first one to sniffle as he took a step towards Seonghwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mean...he was raped?” Jongho could barely get out the last word as he almost fell, and San made sure to step forward to catch the younger alpha and hold him close as he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My darling, surely you don’t mean—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true, daddy.” A voice sounded from the doors of the parlour, and everybody turned to face the doorway. Yeosang was pale and wrapped in a black robe, one of Seonghwa’s favourites when he needed comforting, and his arms were full with two bundles as he looked around at the faces peering at him. “You know me, I’m a romantic. I wouldn’t have had sex until I had found the one that was my one, even if I was dating someone. I’ve had ten months to get used to it, that I had a moment of weakness, and it won’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no talking after that, everybody taking in Yeosang’s words, and then Keonhee stepped forward. When he was with the members of the family individually, he could go on and on with his words, but when they were all together he tended to keep his words in only because they had grown up with him and he didn’t need to talk for them to understand him. Yeosang looked up at him with wide eyes as their longtime butler and uncle approached him, and it was only when the tall man pressed a kiss to his forehead and pulled him close that he allowed himself to silently cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if a dam had broken, and the rest of the family surged forward to wrap around Yeosang in a group hug. He soaked himself in the comforting scents of his family before he cleared his throat quietly, and he held up the bundles in his arms with a small smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to meet them?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Yeosang had twin boys that he had named Dongmyeong and Dongju. They had pale blue eyes just like their mother and wisps of dark hair on the top of their heads, and they were already mischievous just like a Kim Family member was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho didn’t often get to watch the twins as he was usually out working a part time job or studying in the library at university, but it was one of those rare weekdays where he was at the manor in the living room, Keonhee playing gentle music on the large organ that wouldn’t bother him too much as he looked over his textbook. While Dongmyeong was curled up in his lap asleep, Dongju was already crawling around in the small play area that Jongho had set up for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong had assured him that it was normal for babies of their family to get a hand or two on the dangerous weapons throughout the manor that were scattered everywhere, but Jongho still wasn’t used to seeing a three month old holding a crossbow with more precision than he had with one, so he liked to set up a small area for them to play around in. Dongju was normally the one to wander around, he had found, and Dongmyeong would just get distracted with shiny things like the bracelets that Seonghwa liked to wear or the various embellishments on the outfits that Wooyoung wore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not giving you any trouble, are they?” Seonghwa asked as he walked into the room slowly, and Jongho looked up from his textbook as he smiled in greeting. Shaking his head no, he motioned to the cushion beside him on the sofa, and Seonghwa graciously sat down beside him before bending down to scoop Dongju up with a smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you get used to the sight of a baby holding a knife.” Jongho admitted with a breath of laughter, and Seonghwa chuckled softly as he pressed a kiss to Dongju’s cheek before letting the baby reach up to grab onto the necklace dangling from around his neck. “It gives me a heart attack every time, but you and Sangie and everybody just shrugs before telling me it’s what a Kim Family baby does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll stop questioning soon enough the things that go on in this manor.” Seonghwa raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jongho, and the young alpha felt his cheeks flushing before he turned away. He had no idea why he was blushing like that, but he instead focused on the sleeping baby in his lap and gently stroked Dongmyeong’s cheek with one finger. “Strapping young alpha like you and you’re not courting anybody?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>blushing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I—” Jongho stammered before interrupting himself as Yeosang walked in, eyes instantly going to the omega’s willowy form as he approached the two with a small smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang had lost the baby weight he had gained (and hidden from the family successfully) in almost no time, and the colour had returned to his still pale cheeks and pale blue eyes in the meantime. After coming clean to the family and returning to his regular Sunday evening dates with Seonghwa, he had realised that there was no point in dwelling on an event that had already come and gone. He had been given such a wonderful gift from a horrible moment, and while he knew he would kill the alpha who had taken advantage of him if they had ever crossed paths again, Yeosang could be thankful that he was given his babies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were good for you, weren’t they Jjongie?” Yeosang asked in his deep, quiet voice, and Jongho could only nod as Yeosang moved to kneel down beside Jongho’s legs. He leaned closer to press a few kisses to Dongmyeong’s chubby cheeks to get him awake, and he instantly pulled the baby with the sweet milk scent into his arms to hold his son close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course they were, Sangie.” Jongho confirmed as he quietly mourned the loss of the warmth on his lap, and he returned the smile Yeosang gave to him before he stood up and smiled at the alpha on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner’s almost here. Daddy wanted Indian food again so we ordered a whole bunch of extra since Yunho and Wooyoung hyungs are coming over as well,” Yeosang said as he looked down at Jongho, and he shifted on his feet and pretended that Dongmyeong wasn’t now playing with the lighter from the coffee table (when had he grabbed onto it?). “Will you join us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Jongho didn’t even hesitate to answer before Yeosang was giving him a blinding smile, and the omega nodded once to him and Seonghwa before making his way out of the living room to get to the dining room. Jongho’s gaze followed him out before a clearing of the throat had him looking to the side, and Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at him as Dongju babbled happily in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see now you’re not courting anybody.” Seonghwa remarked vaguely before patting Jongho’s thigh and standing up, Dongju happily cradled in his arms. “Just be careful around Mingi and Sannie, would you? They’re very protective of their baby brother, not to mention Keonhee is practically his third parent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho gulped loudly as the beta walked off, and he managed to quickly clean up his school belongings so he could join everybody in the dining room for dinner.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“How has everybody’s week been?” Hongjoong started as everybody sat down at the table, already digging into his Indian food with a knife going through his chicken and placing it into his mouth. “Let’s start with Keonhee at the other end of the table this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As everybody turned to look at the butler who was slowly munching on a piece of his shrimp, Dongmyeong babbled happily in Yeosang’s lap as he played with a knife. Keonhee paused before putting more food in his mouth, and he simply grunted before going back to his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent, I’m glad you had a good date with Hwanwoong last night!” Hongjoong exclaimed happily, and everybody made soft noises of approval as the butler shifted in his seat nervously from the attention. “Wooyoungie, you’re up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I finished a painting this morning that I used a new medium for,” Wooyoung said with a grin as he leaned into San beside him, nodding excitedly. “I’m not much of a watercolour person, but I figured why not try something new? I think I captured the lake in the valley half an hour away perfectly—I’ll bring it by tomorrow to show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’ll look excellent in the library just above the fireplace, Wooyoung.” Seonghwa encouraged with a smile, pale blue eyes sparkling as he looked at the beta. “You always have such lovely paintings, we can talk about pricing during our walk later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always so good to me.” Wooyoung blushed as San kissed his cheek, and Hongjoong chuckled softly as he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re part of the family, Woo. We always support family,” Hongjoong said, smoothing his thumb over Seonghwa’s hand and bringing it up to kiss his knuckles. “How about you Yunho? Any updates on the university front?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I do have an update I think you’ll all really enjoy.” Yunho started with a blush on his cheeks, and Yeosang looked up from where he was feeding Dongju as the table became completely silent. Mingi beside him reached out to take his hand as they shared a smile, and the omega’s eyes widened as he realised what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday evening, we were on a date together, and I proposed marriage to him.” Mingi announced proudly, and there were a few gasps of excitement as Yunho squeezed his hand before holding up his left hand. Yeosang could recognise one of the Kim Family valuables on his finger, and he knew that the alpha must love him enough to go into the vault to offer one of their family rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I said yes, because I love Mingi and I want to spend the rest of my life with him.” Yunho finished, giggling as Mingi leans closer to pepper kisses all over his chubby cheek. Yeosang’s heart melted for them as Keonhee reached out to pat Yunho on the shoulder heartily, and he looked around to see his mother crying and Hongjoong kissing his cheek in a very similar manner. “I would be absolutely honoured to join the Kim Family. You all accepted our relationship even though I’m a beta and Mingi’s an alpha and we’re two men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d be delighted to have you join us, Yunho.” Seonghwa reassured softly, reaching across the table to offer his hand, and Yunho placed his own in the elder beta’s. “You make our son so very happy, just like Wooyoung does with San, and you always have a place here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to get started planning the wedding.” Hongjoong spoke excitedly as he continued to eat his chicken, and Yeosang giggled at the sheer joy on his face as he watched Yunho beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really excited for you guys.” Jongho piped up as the table calmed down and continued to eat, and Yeosang looked at the alpha sitting across from him with wide blue eyes. “You all deserve so much happiness. I hope to someday have a relationship like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho then looked at Yeosang, and the omega blushed before looking back down at the twins in his lap. He wanted that too.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>San and Wooyoung had happily taken the twins from Yeosang as soon as dinner ended, bounding up ahead in their walk through the forest to play hide and seek in two person teams. Wooyoung had made a poor decision choosing Dongmyeong for his team since he was the more obnoxious of the two, but San pretended that it wasn’t easy finding them in the twisted branches of the estate’s forest as Dongju giggled all the while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi and Yunho were walking after them with Seonghwa attached to Yunho’s side, the two of them talking about possible wedding plans and which of the family members they would and wouldn’t be inviting (there wasn’t anybody yet on the “do not invite” list, but there was always somebody who would throw a tantrum if they were in the same room as another). Hongjoong was walking slightly behind them with a fond smile on his lips (or he was looking down and checking out Seonghwa’s ass, either could have been possible).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang was at the back with Jongho, the two of them silent but comfortably so as they walked through the forest under the light of the waxing crescent moon. The omega wanted to talk to Jongho, get to know him better than he already did, but he found that he had no words that were coming to mind. Surprisingly, now that he wasn’t hiding away from the family, he was finding himself getting flustered around the alpha, even when the other was just looking up and giving him a small smile in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how are you liking things here at the manor?” Yeosang decided to start with as he turned to look at Jongho, and the alpha seemed surprised at the question but quickly brushed it off to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...you know I’m not really part of the Kim Family, so it was a culture shock when I first moved in.” Jongho nodded as he motioned ahead, and Yeosang looked away from him to see his parents now walking together with their arms intertwined and Hongjoong looking up at Seonghwa like he was the entire universe. “My parents were never quite like that, you know? They loved each other, but they fought a lot about my chosen major in university and my presentation as an alpha. Neither of them were alphas, they were a beta couple, so it was a lot for them to handle. I think they were just overwhelmed to be parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never known parents to be anything other than completely loving towards each other.” Yeosang admitted with a lick of his lips, turning back to look at Jongho with a small smile. “The day mama and daddy get along...I’ve always wanted a romance like theirs, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the omega spoke the truth. Ever since he was born, he had seen the love those two had for each other. Seonghwa made sure to spend time with each of his sons, yes, but there was something absolutely admirable about how his marriage and mating to Hongjoong had lasted so long. He had left his home to seek out the world at just seventeen years old, discontent with what the “normal” people had to offer him, and he stumbled across the Kim Family Estate. The manor had been illuminated in a storm by a flash of lightning, and Seonghwa had known that this was where he was meant to be. He had denied all of Hongjoong’s advances until he turned eighteen years of age, then the beta had offered courtship himself, not wanting to be pushed around by an alpha. They had fallen madly in love, and Hongjoong was quick to propose and move along their courtship. Back in the day, courtships lasted quite a long time, and it was quick for the two of them to mate when they did. And then they had Yeosang, and their love had only strengthened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang loved hearing the story of the two of his parents falling in love and staying together, and he could see the sheer passion and romance they still held for one another. Hongjoong always expressed interest in renewing their vows, asking Seonghwa every year, and oftentimes they could not be found around the manor for they were hiding away in their bedroom making love throughout the night. Yeosang had always dreamed of somebody to come along and sweep him off of his feet just like that, but he was also scared to leave home. He had dreamed of his one true mate coming across the manor just as Seonghwa did and them making their home in the Kim Family Estate and his heart, but it hadn’t happened yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing at Jongho, however, Yeosang wondered if he was just slow on the uptake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To see two people so truly in love is beautiful.” Jongho agreed with a small smile on his lips, turning to look at Yeosang with a smile and stopping in his walk. The omega walked a few more steps before realising Jongho wasn’t with him, and he turned around to look at the alpha with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho had moved to crouch down beside a large cat that had stepped in front of him, and he was reaching his hand out to let the cat sniff. Yeosang almost spoke aloud to warn him that this particular cat loved to bite and scratch all of them, but the cat simply rubbed its face against Jongho’s hand and moved closer to try and get picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen that cat warm up to a single person.” Yeosang breathed out in awe as the alpha easily picked it up, cradling it to his chest and moving to fall into step with Yeosang again. “Even with the twins, that cat will scratch and bite us all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? She’s so sweet,” Jongho said with a soft laugh as he scratched behind the cat’s ears, and Yeosang walked alongside the alpha in a daze as they made their way into the family cemetery. “She comes into my room all the time when I have trouble sleeping, it’s like she knows that I missed having a pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat meowed quietly in response and Jongho simply cooed at her, Yeosang watching with a small smile as he moved to sit on a bench in the middle of the cemetery further away from where the rest of the family was. With a glance, he could see that Mingi and Yunho had taken the twins this time, both of them sitting on Mingi’s lap while Yunho hugged him from behind. Wooyoung was pressed up to the large oak tree in the middle of the cemetery, San already mouthing at his neck as Wooyoung clung to him. Hongjoong and Seonghwa were wrapped up in each other’s embrace as they swayed between the tombstones to their own music, the alpha gazing up at his mate like he was his entire universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang wanted to be looked at like that too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to call you Aurora.” Jongho spoke softly to the cat in his arms, and the cat simply purred louder in response before hopping out of his arms and disappearing off into the night. Instead of chasing after it. Jongho moved to sit down beside Yeosang on the bench, and the omega smiled to himself before looking down at his hands clasped together in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You truly don’t find it strange that all of us are...unique?” Yeosang asked quietly, turning to look at Jongho beside him with wide blue eyes. “I mean, my mama is making plants that can kill you, my daddy will attack you out of nowhere with a fencing sword and expect you to be able to fight back, Sannie will use you as practice for his throwing knives, Mingi will randomly tackle you to wrestle. Even I like to play with fire, and the twins have found the family crossbow seven times since they were born in January. You don’t find any of that startling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, at first.” Jongho nodded as he turned to look at Yeosang, and the omega was completely enraptured by the serious look in his eyes. “But it’s just a quirk of the family, and I feel really at home here. You all make me feel welcome even though I’m not part of the family in any official capacity, and the twins have never actually hit me with the crossbow the few times I’ve seen them with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just keep worrying that you’ll one day leave us,” Yeosang whispered softly, looking back down at his hands, and he blinked in surprise when he saw a tanned hand move to slip over his two clasped hands in his lap. The omega slowly lifted his head to look at Jongho, and the alpha gave him a small smile as he scooted closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promises can be empty, but listen to mine.” Jongho commanded softly, not putting any true power behind his words but causing the omega in Yeosang to want to bare his neck in submission anyway. “I will never leave this family. Ever. I’ve found my place here, with all of you. I’ve found what I didn’t even realise I was looking for when I was brought here by your father, and I’m not going to leave it behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang bit his lip as he looked back down at their hands together, marvelling at the way Jongho’s skin against his looked so much darker than it was, and he carefully turned over one of his hands until their palms were clasped together. In response, Jongho gently tangled their fingers together, and the omega smiled gently as he carefully leaned to the side to press up against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just have to believe your words then, won’t I?” Yeosang asked with a growing smile, and Jongho’s eyes lit up as he nodded.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s birthday was on a Friday that year, meaning that their family dinner would be slightly different than normal. Seonghwa himself hadn’t been allowed to touch anything in the kitchen, relying on Hongjoong’s older brother and his mate to take care of everything for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you darling, Youngjo isn’t going to be touching a thing.” Seoho reassured the beta as he led Seonghwa back out of the kitchen for a fourth time that evening, a ruffled pink apron already on his person as he grinned widely. “I told him to take Hongjoong and go to the study to brush up on his fencing. No, why don’t you spend your time with Hwanwoong and Keonhee? I made them both promise to not sneak away for a quickie until after dessert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa had merely laughed at his words before Yeosang passed him by to enter the kitchen with a covered basket, and he reached out to pull the omega into his arms to hug him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, I have to help Auntie!” Yeosang laughed as he allowed his mother to snuggle with him, and the beta whined softly before eventually letting his baby go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, it’s just—it’s not every year you turn forty years old, and I saw you and realised that time has just...flown by.” Seonghwa admitted with a small smile, and he reached up to fix Yeosang’s hair before stepping out of the kitchen before he could start crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The parlour was the only available place for him as the continuously streaming family members kept entering the manor for his birthday, and he took the short time he was alone to think about the years that had led him there. He had just been freshly eighteen when he asked Hongjoong for permission to court him, and the alpha had been nothing short of elated. In less than six months, they were already mated and on their way to getting married so Seonghwa could be part of the family in name as well, and he had barely turned nineteen before he found out that he was pregnant with their son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lips pressing to his hand brought the beta out of his thoughts, and he smiled softly as he felt the lips trailing kisses up his arm from behind to press a soft, open mouthed kiss to the soft skin of his neck. Seonghwa tilted his head to the side as those lips turned into teeth worrying at his tanned skin, and the beta allowed himself to moan softly as a bruise was sucked into his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cara mia, my sweet love, it is your birthday today.” Hongjoong whispered softly into his ear as he nibbled at his earlobe, and Seonghwa reached up to tangle his fingers in his alpha’s hair as the shorter male kept mouthing at his skin. “I have already gotten you a gift, but I would like for you to tell me what it is you want for this year. Name it, darling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you shall receive it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you say if I wanted another baby?” Seonghwa asked, knowing that they were both content to stop at three, but he loved to play this game every year. Instantly, he shivered as Hongjoong growled against his neck, and the alpha slid both hands up and down his sides to rile him up as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I would give you my knot every night, multiple times, until your stomach was swelling with our child,” Hongjoong said in a hoarse whisper, and the beta swallowed heavily at the idea. “What else, my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this year is the year we renew our vows as well.” Seonghwa teased with a small smile, and he laughed breathlessly at the feeling of Hongjoong’s hardness pressing against his thigh. The alpha always got riled up when Seonghwa became romantic, and he relished in the control he had over his husband even after all this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the best for my love,” Hongjoong said against his neck, and Seonghwa sighed softly at the way his dress was pulled up so the alpha could press against his ass properly. “I know Yeosang would spend hours working on a marvelous gown for you, and Mingi and San would enjoy the hunt for the largest creature for the reception’s feast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I wanted the world?” Seonghwa asked as he sighed at the way he was already leaking for his alpha, reaching behind him to pull Hongjoong’s cock out of his pants, and the alpha growled before pressing forward to push inside of his beta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I shall go to my grave giving you each and every piece of it.” Hongjoong groaned as he bit down again over Seonghwa’s mating mark, and the two of them ignored the pounding on the closer parlour doors as the alpha pulled Seonghwa down to sit on his lap. “Cara mia, you know I would do anything for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already have, mon cheri,” Seonghwa breathed out as he turned his face to lock his lips to Hongjoong’s finally, whining softly into his mouth as the alpha did all the work while thrusting in and out of him. He could care less about the way he’d smell strongly of sex during dinner, knowing that he would get away with it because it was his birthday. “Everything and more, you have given me a perfect life and a perfect family and I could never ask for more from you except your heart in my hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I die, you will be the first one to carve it out I promise you.” Hongjoong bit again at his jawline as his knot grew steadily, and Seonghwa forced himself down hard on the alpha’s cock so the knot would pop into him. “Anything of me you want is yours. I belong to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Hongjoong groaned out his release, Seonghwa shook as the feeling of being filled brought him to his own completion, and he slumped back against his alpha as they waited out the knot. He loved being intimate with his husband, even if they were wearing all of their party attire for later, and the loving way Hongjoong nuzzled at his neck made his heart flutter just as it had when Hongjoong introduced himself for the first time and kissed his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It always feels like the first time, when I’m with you.” Hongjoong mumbled softly against his skin, and Seonghwa let out a small breath of laughter as he nodded his agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always feel like a young nineteen year old in your arms.” Seonghwa agreed with a smile, and he rubbed his nose against the side of Hongjoong’s head as the other held him close. “You keep me young, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the picture of youth, cara mia.” Hongjoong protested with a frown, and the beta simply laughed before there was another knock at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be out in a moment!” Seonghwa called out, and Hongjoong sighed quietly before carefully slipping out of the beta with a hum on his lips. He helped Seonghwa to his feet and carefully fixed the gown before tucking himself away, making the two of them look more presentable for the rest of the family that had travelled all this way just for the matriarch's birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look absolutely stunning as usual, my dear.” Hongjoong spoke softly as he kissed his knuckles again, and their eyes met over his hand before Seonghwa glanced away with a faint pink blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like the first time.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Yeosang clapped along with everybody else as Seonghwa blew out his birthday candles, giggling softly as San hugged him closer and peppered kisses all over his cheek. He leaned into his older brother and laughed as Wooyoung on his other side held him close too, Dongmyeong and Dongju both giggling in his lap from where they were squished between the three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday mama!” Mingi shouted excitedly from his seat next to the beta, Seonghwa sitting at the head of the table because it was his birthday. Seonghwa reached out to pinch his cheek playfully as Hongjoong pressed a soft kiss to Seonghwa’s cheek, and the alpha announced that everybody could start eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have two big birthdays this year and yours is coming up as well.” San spoke from beside Yeosang as him and Wooyoung finally let him go, and the omega giggled softly as he reached out to grab the milk for the twins in his lap. “The big twenty years old. How are you feeling about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little scared.” Yeosang laughed quietly as Dongju made grabby hands for the bottle first, and Dongmyeong whined but remained patient as he let the younger twin drink first. “I think maybe this year I might try going to university again, just to get some credits completed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Wooyoung said softly, running his fingers through Yeosang’s black hair as he munched on his own food. Homemade Korean food was always treasured at home, and Seoho was the one who was the best at making it. “You went through a lot at university last year. Nobody wants you to go back if it’s going to put you in that mindset again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Yeosang said with a soft sigh, and he allowed San to pry Dongju out of his hands to let the alpha burp the baby. He reached out for the other bottle and lifted Dongmyeong up to start feeding him as well, kissing the side of his head softly. “Jongho offered to walk around with me at the university for a tour though, and I think I’ll be okay. We’ll see what happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongho offered to walk around with you?” Wooyoung raised an eyebrow as he looked at Yeosang with a growing smirk, and the omega’s cheeks flushed red as he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Yeosang brushed it off as he looked down at Dongmyeong, and the two beside him laughed playfully as he smiled to himself. “He’s being very friendly, it’s so sweet of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a good man,” San said, settling Dongju happily in his lap as he picked up his chopsticks to grab a piece of samgyeopsal and put it on his plate. The baby watched curiously as San picked up a piece of lettuce and piled on some kimchi and rice, setting the samgyeopsal on top and stuffing the whole thing into his mouth. “He’s a good </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span> too, Sangie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that.” Yeosang sighed as he set the empty bottle down, lifting Dongmyeong up and grabbing the towel from San’s shoulder to drape over his own so he could burp the baby. Once he was done, he set the twin back down in his lap and stroked his hair as he looked at Jongho across the table, the alpha caught up in a conversation with Youngjo about his major and his career plans for the future. “He’s a really good man and anybody would be lucky to have him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s really good with the twins.” Wooyoung nodded, and Yeosang looked over to see Dongju crawling onto the table babbling happily and trying to get over to where Jongho was sitting across from San. The alpha didn’t even pause in his conversation as he grabbed the baby before Dongju could crawl across the grill, pressing a few kisses to his cheek as he held him close. “Just...think about it. I think he could make you really happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t tell Mingi before he comes to that conclusion on his own, or else he’ll use Jongho as more than just target practice for his apples.” San pointed out with a raised eyebrow, leaning in close to whisper into Yeosang’s ear as he motioned to their brother. As if on cue, Mingi lifted his head up and gave the two of them a wave with a wide grin, and Yeosang giggled as he wiggled his fingers in response. “You know he’s overprotective of you, just as I am, but he’s a bit slower to come to certain conclusions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think anything’s going to even happen?” Yeosang asked quietly, trying to fan away the blush on his cheeks before anybody noticed (mostly Hongjoong, Mingi, and Seonghwa, who would all get extremely nosy and ask what was on his mind). “Maybe he’s just being nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Just being nice’, sure.” Wooyoung drawled on as he patted Yeosang on the shoulder, and as the beta started cooing over Dongmyeong in his lap, Yeosang glanced over at Jongho again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha was already looking at him with a small smile on his lips, and his eyes lit up when he noticed the omega looking at him. He lifted Dongju’s hand to wave at him, and Yeosang giggled softly before glancing away shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just being nice, that was all.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Jongho cleared his throat before knocking on the closed door to Hongjoong’s study, rubbing his hands together nervously. He had been mulling over his words for a long time before he finally thought to approach the patriarch after Seonghwa’s birthday celebration, ready to ask permission to court their baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in!” Hongjoong’s voice called out, and Jongho swallowed heavily before stepping into the room. He paused when he saw San and Mingi both sitting in front of Hongjoong’s desk, and he looked between the three of them with wide eyes before clearing his throat and pulling his shoulders back to try and straighten up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongho, pleasant surprise seeing you in here,” Mingi said with a raised eyebrow, and Jongho only nodded as he realised that he was the youngest alpha in the room of four total. “Don’t you have class right about now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I skipped it.” Jongho stated with a nod, shutting the study door behind him so he wouldn’t be tempted to run away as much as he wanted to in that moment. “I...I wanted to talk to Hongjoong about something, but the two of you are also important to the conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Jongho?” Hongjoong asked in a surprisingly gentle voice, sitting on his desk and looking at the youngest alpha with a smile. Jongho looked down at San and saw that the other was giving him an encouraging smile, probably having already clued in to what the conversation was going to be about, and Jongho took in a deep breath before looking at the other two with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like for your permission to court Yeosang.” Jongho cleared his throat as he stood up straight, and the study became completely silent. Mingi set down the knife he had been fiddling with, San stopped tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair, and Hongjoong had stopped fidgeting his legs to look at the young alpha in slight surprise. “Ever since he has started being more open with the family, I find that my alpha is quite drawn to his omega as if they are ideal mates. But more than that, I have gotten to know Yeosang and his gentle soul, and I have fallen in love with him. I know I am not ideal for the family, but I would like to have a chance to prove that I can be the best mate for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three alphas were silent for a long moment, Hongjoong looking at both Mingi and San for a short minute before back up at Jongho, and the youngest alpha let out a shaky breath of anticipation as San stood up first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good man, Jongho, and a good alpha,” San said softly, approaching Jongho and standing in front of him with a wide grin before wrapping his arms around the younger and pulling him close against him in a tight embrace. “If anybody’s going to be courting our Sangie, I’d rather it be you. I know you’ll treat him right, Jjongie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, San-hyung,” Jongho said softly, laughing at the pats on his back before San pulled away. Mingi had stood up while they had been hugging, and Jongho swallowed heavily as San stepped aside to let his twin move forward. “Mingi-hyung, I know you’re protective of Sangie and want what’s best for him, and I’m willing to prove—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already know that you’ll treat him right.” Mingi interrupted him as he looked at him with narrowed eyes, and Jongho nodded once with wide eyes. “Are you ready to be a father to his twins?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Jongho whispered softly, his lips curling up into a smile as he thought about Dongmyeong and Dongju. He loved cuddling with them, and more often than not the three of them had fallen asleep all curled up together on the sofa in the living room. “I love them, and I want to help Yeosang raise them as if they’re my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already know that I’ll hunt you down if you hurt him, so I’m not gonna threaten you,” Mingi said with a growing smile, and he stepped forward to pull Jongho into his own embrace and patted his back roughly. Jongho laughed as he held onto Mingi tightly, patting his back in response before the other pulled away. With Mingi and San having moved back to their seats, only Hongjoong was left, and he looked at Jongho with narrowed eyes. The youngest alpha cleared his throat and stood back up straight without a smile, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I be like you?” Jongho asked, wringing his hands together as he watched the patriarch step towards him with shiny eyes. “How can I be...suave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woo him,” Hongjoong said, eyes sparkling with mischief as he slowly grinned. “Admire him. Make him feel like he’s the most sublime creature on Earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He already is.” Jongho breathed out honestly, heart beating quickly at Hongjoong stopped in front of him, and he almost deflated entirely out of relief when Hongjoong clapped both hands on his shoulders with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then welcome to the family, Jongho.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The gifts started on the evening of April 30, also known as Walpurgis Night, and Yeosang didn’t find it until he had gone back up to his bedroom around three in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong and Dongju had been taken by Hwanwoong and Keonhee for the night as Keonhee didn’t usually celebrate the holiday with the family and Hwanwoong had been dying to babysit them to try and convince Keonhee to start a family with him. Yunho and Mingi had retired to their bedroom at around midnight, with Hongjoong and Seonghwa following an hour later. San and Wooyoung were still frolicking in the cemetery and forest when Yeosang decided to retire to his own bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a black box resting on his pillow, and Yeosang forced himself to wait until he had undressed from his gown and had pulled on his lace sleeping robe before approaching it. He had sat down at the edge of his bed and sank down into the warmth of it before gingerly picking up the box. He turned it over in his hands and carefully opened the lid to see what was inside, a gentle gasp leaving his lips when he saw the contents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bracelet sparkled in the moonlight coming in through his windows, and as Yeosang lifted it up, he could see that it was covered entirely in diamonds. He gasped softly as he stood up from the bed and held it up to the moonlight, his heart beating quickly as he worked to carefully unclasp it so he could put it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was having trouble getting it on by himself, however, and Yeosang huffed in frustration as his hand shook to try and get it on. There was a gentle knock on the door, just three raps, and the omega looked up from the bracelet to the door. After a bit of silence, he slowly crept over to open it, pale blue eyes wide as he looked at Jongho standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You opened it.” Jongho remarked softly, and Yeosang looked down to the bracelet in his grip before back up at the alpha. He noticed that Jongho was looking at it with a smile, and he lifted his wrist up with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you help me put it on?” Yeosang asked softly, licking his lips, and Jongho nodded once before stepping forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, the air between them changed, became heavier with their mixed pheromones, and Yeosang felt his eyelids fluttering at the smell. Jongho reached out and gently took the bracelet between both hands, carefully clasping it around his thin wrist before taking Yeosang’s hand. The omega watched as Jongho brought his hand up to his lips, softly kissing his knuckles and rubbing his nose into his skin for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks beautiful on your wrist.” Jongho spoke quietly as he looked Yeosang in the eyes, and the omega felt his heart melting as the alpha gazed at him like he was the only thing in the world that mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did a great job picking it out.” Yeosang whispered to keep the moment alive, and Jongho smiled against his skin before slowly taking a step back. The air immediately felt lighter but almost empty as Jongho slowly walked back down the hallway, and Yeosang watched him go before slowly shutting the bedroom door behind himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he fingered himself thinking about that moment and their intense eye contact, nobody had to know but himself and the light of the first quarter moon.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Every Friday evening following, there would be a new gift on his bed. There was a pair of earrings to match the bracelet one night, a ring to match the next week, there was even a beautiful blood red gown in his exact measurements one night. Yeosang hadn’t tried it on yet, wanting to wait until his birthday ball came along to feel the fabric on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho had been helping him out more with the twins as well, always ready to scoop them out of his arms and give them more kisses than Yeosang could ever dream of receiving from him. Dongju was always excited to see Jongho, babbling happily and making grabby hands for him, and Dongmyeong just loved getting kisses from anybody so he was always happy to be spoiled the way Jongho had spoiled him recently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang was immensely happy and the change was obvious. Seonghwa was so happy to see the change in his baby boy, even if he wasn’t sure what it was, and Mingi and San always gave Yeosang </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks</span>
  </em>
  <span> whenever he showed up to their family dinners wearing a new gift that Jongho had gotten for him. None of them were recognisable Kim Family pieces, so Jongho must have been buying them specifically for Yeosang, which made his heart flutter wildly in his chest every time he thought about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho always waited to walk through the forest with Yeosang at the back of the pack, and he always walked Yeosang to his bedroom after the night was over with a soft kiss to his knuckles. The alpha was moving slowly, which Yeosang appreciated so greatly, but he could admit to himself that he wanted to feel the way Jongho would devour his lips, the way he would kiss down the column of his throat as he fucked into him, the way he would stretch him open with he knotted him—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>June 15 fell on a Monday evening, and while Mingi was only a little bummed that his night alone with Seonghwa would be interrupted, he was excited for the giant birthday bash that they were planning for their baby brother. In the Kim Family, turning twenty years old was deserving of a large celebration. Mingi and San remembered how crazy their own party had gotten with the entire extended family in the manor, and they knew that this would be absolutely no different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Seonghwa had married into the family officially, they were all elated for Hongjoong who had found the love of his life. Seonghwa’s twentieth birthday had coincided with him being pregnant with Yeosang, who was born only a couple months later, and so the family had been waiting for Yeosang’s party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire family was waiting in the front hall in front of the staircase spilling outside because of the sheer number of people. San and Wooyoung had volunteered to take the children for the evening so Yeosang could enjoy the party, and Seonghwa had taken it upon himself to help Yeosang get ready for the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a beautiful gown, Sangie.” Seonghwa mentioned offhandedly, helping Yeosang zip it up after they had finished his hair and makeup. It wasn’t usual for the birthday boy to wear a colour other than black, but Yeosang had been dying to wear it since Jongho had gifted it to him, and it was the perfect moment. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It...it was a gift,” Yeosang mumbled shyly, cheeks flushing pink as he smiled to himself. He fiddled with the bracelet on his wrist and made sure the rings on his fingers were all right before looking back up at Seonghwa through the mirror. The beta was smiling knowingly as he finished fitting the headpiece onto his forehead, and the omega looked at himself in the mirror with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips had been painted black to offset the red of his gown, and his hair was resting in loose waves down to the middle of his back. He had a diamond headpiece wrapped around his head similar to a crown, and he was wearing the bracelet and rings that Jongho had gifted him. He had dark eyeshadow around his pale blue eyes and glitter on his cheeks to make him look otherworldly, and the gown hugged every curve of his body. He had gotten brave and worn black lingerie underneath his gown just in case he had enough courage to seek Jongho out for the night, and he decided to wear simple black converse underneath so he would be comfortable all night long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From somebody you really like, right?” Seonghwa continued to pry softly, and he pressed a soft kiss to Yeosang’s cheek. “Oh my darling boy, you look absolutely beautiful. Whoever’s courting you and getting you these pretty gifts is a lucky man indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so, mama?” Yeosang asked, looking up at Seonghwa behind him with wide eyes. “I...I really like him. I think I want to be with him for the rest of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look at my boys.” Hongjoong spoke from the doorway, and Yeosang turned to look at him with a growing smile on his painted black lips. “Look at you, Sangie, oh my baby is growing up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang giggled as Hongjoong came forward to kiss his cheeks multiple times, and he placed his hands into his father’s as Hongjoong held him close. Seonghwa rubbed his back before looking at Hongjoong with a nod, and then the omega was led out of the bedroom and to the stairs. There was a large commotion of people that immediately quieted down when Keonhee grunted loudly, and Yeosang felt his heart racing as he looked over the familiar faces of his loved ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim Yeosang, my darling youngest son, is now twenty years old.” Hongjoong announced as they stood at the top of the stairs, and the family let out a few loud cheers before they quieted back down to let him continue speaking. “We have all watched him grow up from a small, shy child to the beautiful and grown omega that he is today. Let us all celebrate the youngest child’s birthday with a magnificent feast and ball!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa nodded to Yeosang and led the omega down the stairs to be presented to the family, and Yeosang held onto his mother with a smile on his lips that faded when he saw Jongho standing almost front and centre (well, hiding behind Mingi and San, but he was still right there). The alpha couldn’t take his eyes off of Yeosang once he made it to the bottom, and Yeosang couldn’t look away from him even as Mingi and San kissed his cheeks before moving to join the feast that had been set up in the ballroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look stunning.” Jongho breathed out softly as he took Yeosang’s hands in his, and the omega completely forgot about his parents as he giggled at the kisses to his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Yeosang teased with a growing smile, and he glanced to the side for a moment to see Seonghwa raising an eyebrow at him knowingly before Hongjoong swept him away to join the feast. Soon it was just the two of them standing in the front entrance, and the omega looked at Jongho with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been teasing with his response, but the alpha looked absolutely handsome in his suit. He wasn’t part of the gothic aesthetic that most of the family held, but Jongho had still dressed in a full black suit complete with a black shirt and tie. The suit jacket was patterned with spider web designs in a glittering thread, and his hair was swept back to show off his forehead. He wasn’t wearing any makeup but he didn’t need it to look like the most attractive man in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so bad, you think?” Jongho asked quietly, pulling Yeosang closer and winding an arm around his waist before pressing a soft kiss to his cheekbone. The omega sighed shakily and gently pressed up against Jongho’s strong chest, one hand resting on his chest as he looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so bad at all.” Yeosang confirmed quietly, and he smiled gently at Jongho before Hwanwoong and Seoho came in like tornados to sweep Yeosang away.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“You’re sure that you’re okay with taking Dongju and Dongmyeong, mama?” Yeosang asked quietly as the family started to disperse out to the forest and cemetery to continue the festivities. “I know you and daddy like to have your time alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, it’s not everyday that our youngest son turns twenty years old.” Seonghwa spoke gently as he tilted his head, reaching out to caress Yeosang’s cheek before looking back down at a sleeping Dongmyeong in his arms. “Besides, I think there’s an alpha who wants your attention tonight, and your father can keep his hands to himself for one night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang made a face but giggled at Seonghwa’s words, and he nodded shyly while letting out a shaky breath. He wasn’t sure if anything would go further than just another kiss to his cheek, but he was hopeful that the growing tension between them would be resolved that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I could be taking it too fast, mama?” The omega whispered as he kissed Dongmyeong on the forehead, rocking Dongju slowly in his arms to get the other baby to fall asleep as well as he shifted on his feet. “I mean, we haven’t been courting very long at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me tell you something, Sangie,” Seonghwa said, gently moving to set Dongmyeong down in the crib they had moved into his bedroom before taking Dongju to rock him to sleep himself. “You already know that your father and I were only courting for about six months before I agreed to mate with him, as we’ve told the story before. But I never mentioned that it was after the third courting gift given to me that I spent the night with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did what?” Yeosang blinked in surprise at Seonghwa’s words, and the beta laughed quietly as he shushed his son before rocking Dongju a bit harder to get him to go to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He gave me a necklace, one that I still wear often,” Seonghwa said with a smile, touching the diamond necklace at his throat, and Yeosang’s heart melted at the thought of a keepsake that would last his entire life. “And I couldn’t get it on myself, so I went to him to ask for help. One thing led to another, and...and I woke up the next morning in his arms and realised I didn’t want to be anywhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so sweet, mama.” Yeosang smiled as he moved closer to kiss Seonghwa’s cheek, and the beta gently tucked Dongju into the crib next to his twin before he hugged his son gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If taking that next step feels right to you, baby, then take it.” Seonghwa whispered quietly as he held him close, kissing his cheek multiple times before letting him go. “Now go get your alpha before your Auntie Yonghoon tries bringing him in for a foursome with his two mates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh goodness, you’re absolutely correct,” Yeosang said with a laugh before pulling away, leaning down to kiss both of the twins on their heads before moving to get back down to the ballroom as the party wound down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega passed by Mingi and Yunho giggling as they slipped into Mingi’s bedroom, and Yeosang grinned to himself at their happiness when he spotted the ring on Yunho’s finger. Going down the double stairs, he spotted San and Wooyoung disappearing into the parlour and shutting the doors with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho was indeed captured by Yonghoon in the ballroom, except they were sharing a dance in the middle of the ballroom with the gentle waltz played by the ghost orchestra. Yeosang waited patiently until the waltz was over, and Jongho instantly looked over to him when Yonghoon pulled away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I have this dance?” Yeosang asked with a smile, stepping over to Jongho in the ballroom and holding out his hand with a growing grin on his lips. The alpha simply nodded and slipped his hand into Yeosang’s, leading him out into the centre of the dancefloor as the orchestra started to play a tango.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang had forgotten just how sensual a tango could get, having taken dance lessons when he was fifteen and almost presented, but he remembered the way he had to press up against his partner. Jongho easily led the dance, back straight and chest against Yeosang’s, and the omega didn’t think he could become more enamoured than he already was with him. The lighting dimmed down especially just for this moment, the manor understanding that they were on the tip of something much more, and the dancefloor had cleared out just for the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his tanned skin and red hair, Jongho’s gaze seemed to be more smouldering than it normally was as he spun Yeosang out and walked in a circle opposite him. Yeosang held a hand out towards Jongho and the alpha took it in his before leaning down to kiss his skin, not breaking eye contact with the omega as he trailed up his arm with the kisses. Suddenly, Yeosang held up a hand to pause the kisses, and he caressed Jongho’s cheek playfully before the other held him close to continue twirling him around the dancefloor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang spun out from his arms again and sighed softly before licking his black painted lips, and Jongho watched him with dark eyes as the omega snatched a sword from one of the walking suits of armour and held it up to signify that he was ready to start a duel. Not even missing a beat, Jongho held out his hand and caught one of the fencing swords that Keonhee had prepared just for this, having expected a duel at some point in the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do expect to lose, Jongho,” Yeosang said with a smirk on his lips as he held out the sword in preparation, and Jongho nodded once before grinning in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do expect to lose. But I’m not going down without a fight.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s hands shook where they were gripping the back of Jongho’s head, fingers curling into his red hair as the alpha mouthed at his neck. He was pressed against Jongho’s closed bedroom door, and he barely made his hand back down to lock it tightly shut before the alpha was nipping along his jawline to mouth at his earlobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell so good, Sangie,” Jongho moaned as he pressed both of his large hands to Yeosang’s tiny waist, and the omega simply whined in response as he tugged on Jongho’s hair to get him to move back up. Jongho followed his lead and connected their lips again in a passionate kiss, nipping at his bottom lip and swallowing up the moan that Yeosang let out in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gown was only getting in the way of Yeosang’s need to wrap both legs around Jongho’s waist, so he reached down with one hand to hike it up as much as he could. The alpha noticed this even with their kiss and slipped his tongue into Yeosang’s mouth as his hands slid down his thighs to help pull up the skirt of the gown, soon lifting the omega off of his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Jongho, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch me.” Yeosang whined into the kiss before letting his head fall back as Jongho pulled him off of the door, walking them to the bed and pausing them just before it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I take your gown off?” Jongho asked, and Yeosang wasted no time in nodding his confirmation that it was absolutely okay and he should have already done it. Jongho moved behind him and slowly pulled the zipper down, kissing the base of his neck after sweeping his hair to the side. Yeosang sighed softly as the gown slipped down his shoulders, and he recognised the moment that Jongho spotted the lacy underwear he had decided to wear underneath as he stepped out of the gown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” Yeosang said with a raised eyebrow, turning around and peeling off his Converse before stretching out on the mattress for Jongho to look over him. He was completely naked save for the pair of black, lacy panties he had chosen to wear (which were already soaked with how aroused he was), and all of his jewellery was still on. With his hair splayed out on the pillow beneath him and the diamonds still glittering on his skin, Yeosang knew that he looked absolutely ethereal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on.” Jongho whispered as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and peeled off his tie, wasting no time in getting his suit jacket off and his own shirt on the ground as he kneeled on the mattress in between Yeosang’s spread legs. “I knew I was a lucky man when you accepted my courting gift, but I truly see now how astoundingly grateful I should be for the ancestors to allow my fate to intertwine with yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been learning from my father, I see,” Yeosang said with a quiet hum on his lips, gasping softly at the hands on his thighs holding them open for Jongho to look at. “It’s how he talks to my mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve to be spoken to in exactly the same manner.” Jongho growled as he leaned down to mouth along the inside of one of Yeosang’s thighs, slowly moving up to where he wanted the alpha to be. “You are a gift on this Earth, my darling, I would kill just to keep you in my arms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongho.” Yeosang pleaded as he bucked his hips up, and Jongho chuckled lowly before finally moving forward to feast on his prize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first touch of a hot tongue to his core sent shivers running down Yeosang’s spine, and he moaned loudly as Jongho’s lips wrapped around his clit through the panties to suck on it gently. The omega reached down to card his fingers through Jongho’s hair, gripping tightly when the alpha sucked harder at his clit before pulling off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I take these off?” Jongho asked as he slid his fingers up Yeosang’s porcelain thighs to curl around his panties, and the omega couldn’t nod fast enough as he lifted his hips up. The alpha chuckled deeply and tugged them down his legs, and Yeosang could barely kick the panties off of his feet before Jongho was already leaning back in for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho wasted no time in burying his face in between Yeosang’s thighs, mouth greedily slurping up the neverending slick that kept gushing out of the omega’s pussy like a waterfall. Yeosang had never felt such pleasure in his life, sharp nails digging into the back of Jongho’s head as he held his face against his cunt. He had to fight to keep his thighs parted so he wasn’t crushing the alpha’s head, but something in him told him that Jongho would probably enjoy the last moments of his life if he ended up suffocated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang couldn’t help but close his eyes as Jongho slid a finger into him, mind torn between enjoying the pleasure being gifted to him and panicking from what had happened to him over a year ago. He took a deep breath through his nose and felt the pure musky scent of Jongho filling his senses, and he forced himself to look down and watch as the alpha rubbed his nose into his clit while his tongue and finger moved in tandem inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thighs were already trembling, but the addition of a second finger inside of him cause Yeosang to whimper aloud, suddenly not caring if any of the straggling family members that were sure to still be awake would hear him. Nobody in their family was shy about sexual pleasure and being with their partners, but this was the first time Yeosang had ever allowed himself to indulge in such luxuries, and he was going to take advantage of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongho...more, please.” Yeosang begged as he bucked his hips up, and Jongho only hummed as he curled his tongue and prodded at his hard clit with the tip. Both fingers were curling up in a “come hither” gesture inside of him, and the omega could only withstand one brush of them both against his sweet spot before his back was arching off of the mattress beneath him, and his painted black lips hung open as he saw multicoloured galaxies and supernovas behind his closed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came to, Jongho was panting against his neck as his hand moved in between them, and Yeosang could only tilt his hips up as the alpha came in thick spurts all over his thighs. He bit his lips when he felt the splattering of cum against his cunt, and his clit throbbed again in readiness before the alpha collapsed on top of him with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect, Sangie, absolutely stunning.” Jongho was muttering into his ear as he rolled them onto their sides, nosing at his neck and sucking more hickies into his skin to soothe his inner alpha’s need to mark their chosen mate, and Yeosang let himself bask in the attention as he smiled to himself.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“So, your birthday was exciting,” Wooyoung said as he finally approached Yeosang almost a week later, right before the omega went to go find Seonghwa for their evening together. Hongjoong had taken the twins so they could properly practice with the family crossbow before their first birthday party, and Jongho was out at the university library to work on a project. “I heard that you ended up in somebody else’s bedroom as it was dying down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Yeosang hissed out as he narrowed his eyes, wrapping the black silk robe tighter around himself as he looked around before looking at Wooyoung with a shy smile on his lips. “So what if I ended up in somebody else’s bedroom? I’m being </span>
  <em>
    <span>courted, </span>
  </em>
  <span>in case you forgot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t even said anything to anybody about it,” Wooyoung said with a soft breath of laughter as he clapped his hands together excitedly. “But yes, Sannie told me. You seem so much happier lately and it’s really nice that your smile has been lighting up these dim corridors while you walk around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of San, where is he?” Yeosang questioned as he looked around, not seeing his brother with the beta even though they were often attached at the hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, him and Mingi are in the attic.” Wooyoung nodded and rolled his eyes with a small smile as he draped an arm over Yeosang’s shoulders, walking with him to the dining room. “Mingi bought a new electric chair and wanted to try it out on Sannie. He’ll be riled up later which will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> for sex, but of course you know all about that don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t even do anything!” Yeosang whined as he leaned into Wooyoung’s side, pouting up at him with wide eyes and huffing softly. “I mean...nothing like that. He just, well, he laid me out in bed and—why am I even telling you this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you trust me, Sangie.” Wooyoung cooed as he kissed Yeosang’s temple, holding onto him tightly before they stopped in the corridor. The beta turned him and placed both hands on his shoulders, looking at the omega with a smile. “We’re family, even if your brother hasn’t proposed to me yet—because let’s face it, your father would be upset if San didn’t ask me and I had to do it. What I’m saying is, even if you didn’t go all the way, even if he just ate you out and blew your mind, he treats you just like your dad treats your mom; like you are the only person in the room whenever you walk in. You better keep him, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, I promise.” Yeosang let out with a long breath, looking at Wooyoung with a smile before stepping forward to wrap both arms around his waist. The beta cooed happily and held Yeosang close before they heard a scream of Wooyoung’s name, and Yeosang pulled away just as San barrelled into them and grabbed Wooyoung by the wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, the omega stepped into the dining room and greeted his mother with a kiss to Seonghwa’s cheek, sitting down beside him and getting ready for whatever had been cooked for their dinner that night.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>San stroked his fingers over Wooyoung’s cheeks as the beta slept, the sunlight peeking through the black curtains hanging over the window. Purple eyes flitted over Wooyoung’s tanned skin, and he licked his lips as he let his fingertips trail over his pink, swollen lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at him,” San whispered to himself in awe. “I would die for him. I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him. Either way, what bliss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung made a soft humming noise that signalled he was waking, and San let his hand slide down to touch his waist as the beta curled up closer to his scent as if to bask in it. It wasn’t until Wooyoung’s eyes fluttered open that San smiled, licking at his lips again and using his tongue to play with his lip ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unhappy, darling?” San asked softly, inked fingers tapping gently on his lover’s naked waist, and Wooyoung’s pink lips slowly spread into a loving grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” Wooyoung said, blinking up at the alpha and licking his own lips as his gaze dropped to San’s mouth. “Yes completely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San growled softly in approval before leaning back down to connect his lips with Wooyoung’s in a dirty, open mouthed kiss, tongues already sliding together in a dance that was familiar and practiced to them. Wooyoung mewled softly as he slid his hands up to wrap his arms around San’s neck, and the alpha rolled them so he was laying in between Wooyoung’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“San, my sun.” Wooyoung moaned out as the alpha in question rocked against his ass, letting his head fall back onto the pillow as San mouthed along the hickies that were littered all over his neck. “Il me perce comme un poignard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Woo, that’s French.” San huffed out in surprise as he moved to sit on his knees, fingers sliding under the waistband of Wooyoung’s boxers to slip them off and throw them onto the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“San,” Wooyoung started, and the alpha stopped moving. Instead, San took Wooyoung’s hands in his and rubbed his nose over both knuckles, purple eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Querida?” San asked softly, instantly having gentled from his almost frantic behaviour, and Wooyoung smirked slightly as he squeezed his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last night, you were unhinged.” Wooyoung spoke in a soft purr as he smoothed his thumbs over San’s skin, the light from the window shining across his eyes as if he were a blonde bombshell on the silver screen in the golden era of Hollywood. “You were like some desperate howling demon. You frightened me...do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San smirked at those words and instantly leaned down to kiss Wooyoung hungrily, sliding back into him and pressing his hands down into the mattress so he could fuck him properly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i might write more, i don't know. i haven't decided yet :/ this idea just came to me out of nowhere and i might play around in this universe again if my muse spikes up hehe :,)</p><p>hope you guys liked what i have so far! please comment below if you enjoyed &gt;_&lt;</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/solarlion1117">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/solarlion1117">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in celebration of 111 kudos i give you chapter two! i'm very excited to continue giving you all the snapshots of the kim family and the people around them. this chapter isn't as long as the first one BUT important things happen and i'm super proud of it so please enjoy :D</p><p>tw :// talk about rape. please be warned. if you wanna skip it it's in the very last scene.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yeosang trembled as Jongho mouthed at his neck, clutching onto him tightly as his back was pressed up against the cold tiles of the shower. His eyelashes fluttered in surprise when teeth were introduced to the mix, and the omega moaned loudly as Jongho’s thigh slipped in between his own so he had something to rock against.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongho.” Yeosang begged as he clawed at Jongho’s back, gasping in surprise when he was lifted up against the tiled walls. He grabbed at the alpha’s head to pull him up, pressing their lips together hungrily as the hard length of Jongho’s cock pressed against the inside of his thigh. “Come on alpha, I wanna feel you stretching me open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so damn tempting, Yeosangie, I want to fuck you so badly.” Jongho groaned into Yeosang’s mouth as he rutted against him, letting his cock rub against the leaking entrance of the omega’s pussy, and he whined loudly. Yeosang pushed his hips forward to try and coax Jongho’s cock inside of him, but the alpha was adamant as he reached out to turn off the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jjongie, baby I wanna feel you inside of me, filling me up with your cum.” Yeosang whined as he was lifted up and carried back into Jongho’s bedroom, and the alpha laid him out on the bed before climbing back on top of Yeosang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will Sangie, I promise.” Jongho cooed quietly as he kissed Yeosang’s knuckles with a smile, leaning down to slip his fingers through the slick that was pouring out of Yeosang easily. “My sweet omega, I’m going to make you feel good for the rest of your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will hold you to that.” Yeosang threatened with a pointed finger up at Jongho, and the alpha playfully bit at the finger in his face as he slid one of his own inside of the omega’s tight cunt. Yeosang moaned softly at the penetration before there was a knock at Jongho’s door, and he glared up at the ceiling with a low growl at being interrupted </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho sighed softly and slid his finger out of Yeosang before licking up his slick, gently tucking the blanket over Yeosang’s naked form before pulling on a robe and tying it loosely so he wasn’t completely naked when he opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Keonhee.” Jongho greeted as he popped the door open slightly, making sure Yeosang wasn’t visible as he looked up at the elder male. Keonhee simply grunted and made a gesture with his hand before it popped off and fell to the ground, and the two of them looked down at it before the hand crawled back up Keonhee’s long leg and reattached itself to his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keonhee, have you found him yet?” Seonghwa called out from further down the hall, and Keonhee grunted before walking back towards the voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’ve been in my room all day Keonhee, I haven’t seen Hwanwoong anywhere!” Jongho spoke loud enough for the male walking away to have heard, and he smiled to himself before turning back around and closing the door (making sure to lock it). The alpha turned back to face Yeosang who was stretched out on the bed, sheets covering him in an artistic way that made Jongho want to take a picture of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My darling, why don’t you get back here and show me how much you love me?” Yeosang purred softly as he slowly slipped the sheets off of him, and as Jongho was met again with the sight of a naked omega in front of him, he growled before pouncing back onto the bed to ravish him senseless.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When Hwanwoong’s birthday rolled around at the end of August, after the quiet birthday party for San and Mingi had passed because they had wanted something intimate, Yeosang could tell that Keonhee was nervous about something. Seonghwa had invited Hwanwoong for dinner with the promise that Youngjo and Seoho were also going to come, and the dance instructor had happily agreed and made sure to remind the Kim Family that they had to dress their best for this lovely dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you excited?” Seonghwa asked Hwanwoong as he, Seoho, Yeosang all got settled into the parlour, and Hwanwoong nodded with a small smile on his lips as he fiddled with the chain bracelet on his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m nervous, but excited.” Hwanwoong nodded again as he sipped at his red wine, and Seoho leaned forward in his seat with excitement clear in his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you proposing?” Seoho asked in a hushed whisper, and the silence in the air was almost heavy as the three looked at Hwanwoong. Carefully, the alpha reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box, grinning widely with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What better time than to propose in front of his family?” Hwanwoong confirmed with a grin, slipping the box back into his pocket and accepting the hug that Seonghwa was already offering from beside him. “I love him and I’m going to be with him for the rest of my life, I can already feel it in my bones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you become like him, you’ll be together for all eternity.” Yeosang remarked with a hum, sipping at his own wine and crossing one leg over the other. “I’m sure we’ve got a spellbook on it somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Hwanwoong laughed as he ran a hand through his hair, yelping in surprise when Seoho tackled him next for a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy for you, and for Keonhee. You’re so good to him, so good for him, you make him so fucking happy and I haven’t seen him like this in such a long time.” Seoho whined as he clung onto Hwanwoong, and the alpha gently patted his back before the omega pulled away with a sniffle. “Sorry, I just...you can’t tell Youngjo yet, I’m waiting until his birthday, but it’s pregnancy hormones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s eyes widened and Seonghwa’s mouth fell open at Seoho’s words, and everybody paused for a moment before getting up together to pull the omega into a tight hug. Seoho laughed as he allowed himself to be coddled for a moment, gently pulling away to sit back down where he had parked and wiping at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know he’s going to cry when you tell him, right?” Seonghwa asked as he sipped his wine slowly, lounging gracefully on the chaise he had called his home for a short gossip moment, and Seoho nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s wanted kids for forever, but six years of heats and nothing so far has just...he was losing hope.” Seoho admitted with a quiet sigh, setting down the wine glass in his hand now that he didn’t have to pretend that he could drink it. “We’ve been looking into adoption agencies for the last six months. But this...oh I’m aware he’s going to cry. I’m very excited for him, he’s always wanted to be a father and now I can give him that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So many good things are happening in the family,” Seonghwa said with a smile on his lips, eyes flickering over to Yeosang, and the younger omega blushed and whined softly. “Our Yeosangie is in a lovely courtship right now with an alpha even Mingi trusts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongho is really lovely to me.” Yeosang spoke softly as he looked down at his lap, and the three men cooed at his shy behaviour. “He doesn’t mind the family’s quirks, the twins are obsessed with him. Hell, even the other day he—wait I can’t say that in front of mama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk later, then you can tell us everything.” Seoho laughed as he winked at Yeosang who was now bright red, and Seonghwa chuckled to himself before standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright loves, it’s time for dinner. I can already hear the ruckus from the boys as they make their way back from the cemetery, so let’s get everything set up.” Seonghwa interrupted the teasing with a smile, and he reached out for Yeosang’s hand (which the omega happily took) as they all vacated the parlour.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Dinner had gone swimmingly, and at Hwanwoong’s request, they retired to the ballroom afterwards so they could dance. The ghost orchestra was more than happy to play whatever the alpha desired, and he could be seen on the dancefloor twirling around with Keonhee in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have nothing but the other in their thoughts right now.” Yunho mumbled softly from where he was sitting beside Mingi, the alpha, humming in response and pressing a kiss to the side of his head as they watched their butler swaying happily. “I’m so happy for them, Keonhee’s always deserved so much. Who knew that your mom and dad would find that special someone for him at ballroom dance classes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve always been able to find and pick up strays who need this family.” Mingi spoke quietly in response, slowly pulling away from Yunho and standing up. The beta looked up at him as he saw Mingi’s hand reaching out to him, and Yunho grinned widely before grabbing it and standing up. “The rest of us are pretty good at it too. That’s how I found you, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now we’re getting married.” Yunho giggled as he let himself be pulled into Mingi’s arms, tilting his head to the side and pressing their lips together for a moment before a loud gasp filled the ballroom, and they both looked to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Music still playing in the background, Yunho’s mouth fell open as he spotted Hwanwoong on one knee in the centre of the ballroom in front of Keonhee, who had brought a hand up to cover his mouth and was already crying blood. They couldn’t hear anything, this moment being private for the two on the dancefloor, but they could clearly see the way Keonhee was nodding even before Hwanwoong’s mouth stopped moving. As Hwanwoong slipped the ring onto Keonhee’s finger and then stood up to pull him down for a kiss, Mingi beside him started cheering the loudest, and Yunho blinked himself out of his stupor to join in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keonhee!” San shouted from somewhere behind him, and Mingi broke away from Yunho’s side to join his twin in running over to hug the butler tightly. Soon Yeosang and Seonghwa were running over to join him, and Yunho allowed himself to be pulled forward by an excited Hongjoong to have a big group hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please be gentle, I’m expecting.” A soft whisper sounded from the middle of the group hug, and everybody pulled back to figure out who had said that. Hwanwoong was staring up at Keonhee with his mouth wide open, and Keonhee’s pale cheeks were darkening in a way Yunho had never seen before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby...you’re pregnant?” Hwanwoong asked in a broken whisper, and as soon as Keonhee nodded, the alpha burst into tears and buried his face into the butler’s chest. Yunho blinked in shock for a moment before being pulled into a hug by Mingi, and he slowly smiled widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never heard Keonhee truly speaking before, but he was happy to be part of this moment with his family.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“So many babies are about to join the family,” Mingi said as him and Yunho got ready for bed, looking at himself in the mirror as he undid his tie and placed it on the dresser beside him. They had just gotten back from a date for their anniversary on September 11, and they were both in good spirits. “Keonhee, Seoho, and then Yeosang just had his twins too earlier this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so excited to see them all.” Yunho nodded as he shrugged the button up off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor to be picked up tomorrow as he moved to unclasp his belt. “Dongmyeong and Dongju are such lovely babies, and we know Keonhee and Seoho are going to have the cutest little things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes me wonder what our babies will look like.” Mingi shrugged as he nonchalantly spoke, and Yunho paused in the middle of pulling his belt off before clearing his throat and nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope they look like you. My sweet alpha, so scary looking until he opens his mouth and reveals himself to be the sweetest creature in the entire planet.” Yunho whispered softly, pulling his belt out of his jeans before going up to Mingi and pressing against his back. “I hope they’re like you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want them to look like you. All chubby cheeked and sunshine smiles.” Mingi leaned back against Yunho as he looked at the two of them in the mirror, not minding that his beta was just a few centimetres taller than him—he had been electrocuted quite often as a child, and it could have stunted his growth for all he knew (he wasn’t a scientist, after all. Or was it doctor?). “And I want them to be just as kind and loving as you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter what, our children are going to be loved no matter what they are.” Yunho nodded as he kissed Mingi’s cheek softly, and the alpha turned his head to capture his lips in a gentle kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss didn’t stay gentle for long, however. Mingi turned around in Yunho’s arms and held onto his waist as he kissed him deeply, sucking on Yunho’s bottom lip and chuckling deeply when the beta moaned. The alpha slowly backed his fiancé up to the bed and gently pushed him to sit down on it before kneeling in front of him, looking up at Yunho with dark amber eyes as he slid his hands up those thick thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna suck you off.” Mingi growled under his breath, and Yunho whined quietly before nodding. The alpha unbuttoned his jeans before carefully working them down Yunho’s legs, making sure he was completely nude before using both of his hands to spread Yunho’s legs apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha, you always make me feel so good.” Yunho whimpered under his breath after speaking and propped his hands up behind himself, elbows already feeling weak at the way Mingi’s plush lips started dropping kisses against the porcelain skin of his inner thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation of Yunho’s skin on his tongue as he slowly lapped at a spot higher up on his skin, nipping gently but worrying the skin between his teeth as a guttural moan was ripped from Yunho’s throat. The alpha could barely keep himself in check as he made his way all the way up one leg, and he pretended that the other thigh was already marked so he could make it to his prize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing his nose along the base of Yunho’s cock, Mingi mouthed at the base before licking a stripe along the underside right where his vein was protruding. Yunho whimpered loudly as his thighs trembled on either side of Mingi’s face, and the alpha smirked against his skin before dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mingi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> alpha that’s so good, just like that!” Yunho let out suddenly, and Mingi smirked as his beta became louder. He didn’t care if anybody outside of the room could hear them—they were engaged, they could have as much sex as they wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi wrapped his full lips around the head of Yunho’s cock and suckled gently, large hands firmly planting his thighs down and open so the beta would have to stay still beneath him. He opened his eyes again and looked up at Yunho as he slowly moved down his cock to take more of it into his mouth, expertly making it all the way down to the base of his cock and swallowing around him to make Yunho go crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beta’s elbows gave out as he dropped back against the mattress, and Mingi smirked inwardly as he slowly bobbed his head on Yunho’s cock. He slid one hand up Yunho’s thigh to tweak a nipple, and the beta let out a high pitched whine as he brought one hand up to tangle it into Mingi’s bright red locks. Mingi rolled the hardening nipple in between his pointer finger and thumb as he sped up the way his head moved on his cock, and Yunho’s back arched off of the mattress to try and press his chest further into Mingi’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the alpha moved his fingers off of Yunho’s chest and slid them back down to Yunho’s thigh, spreading them even further (the best perk of his fiancé being a dancer was his almost unreal flexibility) before rubbing the tip of one finger against his asshole. The beta’s body had almost been expecting this, because his hole clenched in anticipation, and his body started producing the slick that was now dribbling down his body and pouring onto Mingi’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it baby, keep leaking your pretty slick for me.” Mingi growled as he lifted off of Yunho’s cock, licking his lips and pressing a kiss to the beta’s hip as he slowly slid a finger inside of him. Yunho whined before lifting his head enough to look down at Mingi, dark eyes wide and pupils blown in anticipation, and the alpha growled again before moving up his body to mouth roughly at Yunho’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark me, alpha.” Yunho’s voice broke through Mingi’s mind cloud of desire, and the alpha lifted off of his neck with a frown on his face as his finger paused inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure Yunho?” Mingi asked as he licked his lips, eyes searching Yunho’s as he chewed on his bottom lip. “I thought...I thought you just wanted to wait until after we got married first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re it for me, baby.” Yunho whispered quietly, bringing a hand up to caress Mingi’s cheek. He gently tugged the alpha back down to peck his lips multiple times, and Mingi melted with every kiss press to his plush lips as the beta smiled up at him. “Make sure that everybody knows I belong to you, that Kim Mingi is my alpha and I’m part of the Kim Family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait for you to become Kim Yunho.” Mingi grinned widely as he looked back down at him, and the beta nodded in excitement before tilting his head back. The alpha hissed quietly as his cock throbbed in excitement, and he leaned down to mouth at his neck as he slid a second finger inside of him. Yunho moaned loudly as he was penetrated with two fingers at once, and he gripped tightly at Mingi’s hair as he bared his throat for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Yunho gasped softly as Mingi started mouthing at his throat, moving to nipping at the skin behind his ear where his scent gland rested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Mingi finally pushed into him, his canines grew longer so he could mark his love forever, and Yunho wrapped his long legs around his alpha’s waist to hold him close as he felt the poking of the teeth at his neck. Mingi kissed his skin again before biting down into his skin to mark him forever. Yunho groaned loudly at the pain that quickly faded into pleasure, and he clawed at Mingi’s back as the other thrusted in and out of him at a steady pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine, my beta, mine </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mingi growled against his skin as his knot grew with every thrust, and Yunho lifted his hips up to coax the alpha into knotting him. He licked at the blood coming out of the mark so it would heal faster and then rolled them so Yunho was on top, and the beta gasped as Mingi’s cock hit deeper inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only belong to you, only yours baby.” Yunho groaned as he planted his knees on the ground and started bouncing properly on Mingi’s cock, head falling back and the waning light from the sunset catching on the new mark on his neck. Mingi looked up at him and groaned as he started fucking up into him, licking his lips and sighing shakily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bite me too.” Mingi begged as he gripped onto Yunho’s thighs bruisingly, and the beta looked down at him with wide eyes before nodding and leaning down to mouth along his neck. He picked the same spot, just over his scent gland, and he growled quietly and bit down to mark him just as the alpha beneath him shoved his knot up into his hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho clung onto Mingi’s neck with his teeth as he writhed on top of him, the sensation of being filled with cum driving him crazy. The alpha just barely managed to wrap his fingers around Yunho’s cock and stroke him a few times before he came in between them, licking at his mating mark and sighing happily as the bond slowly started to form in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Mingi mumbled as Yunho collapsed on top of him, both of his arms winding around his back as he peppered kisses all over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Mingi.” Yunho whispered quietly, connecting their lips in a soft kiss and ignoring the blood that he was tasting, and they continued to make out even when Mingi’s knot deflated.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Are you excited for the wedding coming up?” Yeosang asked as him and San stood in the parlour by themselves, San standing on a platform while Yeosang took his measurements for clothing. “I mean, we’ve all been waiting for Mingi and Yunho to get married, and they both chose the perfect date. Samhain, a blue moon, a 25 hour day...I’m only a little jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too.” San spoke absentmindedly as he looked at himself in the three part mirror, licking his lips and sighing shakily. Yeosang looked up when he heard the silence, and the omega set down his tape measure before standing up and taking the alpha’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Sannie?” Yeosang asked softly, tangling their fingers together and pulling San over to the sofa so they could sit down together. The omega reached out to run his fingers through San’s hair, and then the alpha started crying silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang had no idea what to do, never having been the one who had to care for his older brothers, but he pulled San into his arms and allowed the older male to bury his face into the crook of his neck, stroking his hair and slowly relaxing as San took comfort from him. The alpha slowly relaxed in his arms and eventually pulled away, and Yeosang bit his lip as he reached up to wipe the wetness off of his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung and I are fighting.” San started as he sniffled again, chewing on his bottom lip wiping at his eyes to try and calm down. “Well, okay I don’t really know but like...he’s just doing this thing where he won’t tell me what’s really on his mind and this morning I just snapped at him because I hate feeling like somebody’s keeping secrets from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he being distant?” Yeosang asked quietly, reaching up to continue stroking at San’s hair and sighing softly. “Is he not being as touchy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s being the </span>
  <em>
    <span>same</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the issue, because there’s something he just won’t tell me and I’m tired of waiting for him to say it because he won’t!” San stood up suddenly and started pacing, running his hands through his hair and huffing loudly. “I can tell that he’s holding something back but he keeps not saying it and I just—if he wants to break up with me then he should just do it already so he doesn’t hurt my heart even more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent in the parlour as San stood still, shoulders shaking as his head hung, and Yeosang slowly stood up from the sofa to approach him. The omega gently slid his arms around the alpha’s waist to embrace him, and San surged forward to cling onto Yeosang tightly as he cried again into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors to the parlour flew open as they held each other, and Yeosang looked to the side to see Wooyoung standing there wide eyed. San slowly pulled away from his younger brother and looked at the beta with tears in his eyes, and Yeosang stepped back and carefully took the draped fabric off of San with a hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to your bedroom and talk to each other, okay?” Yeosang raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two of them, shooing San out with a hand and narrowing his eyes. “And send Yunho in, I have to make sure his wedding outfit fits him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As San exited the parlour with Wooyoung hot on his heels, Yeosang sighed shakily and prayed inwardly to the ancestors that everything with the two of them would be okay.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Samhain was always celebrated by the Kim Family, but with Mingi and Yunho having chosen that date as their wedding day, the week leading up to the holiday had been very busy in the manor. Yeosang had been finishing all of the family’s outfits (including Keonhee’s), Hongjoong and Wooyoung had been very busy decorating, and Seonghwa and Seoho had been cooking almost for the whole week to be able to feed the entire family. The cemetery had been cleaned up diligently by Jongho and Keonhee, and the twins made sure to help out by hiding out behind tombstones covered in plants so they would hurry up and find them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so excited.” Yeosang clapped before reaching up to fix Yunho’s tie again, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and patting his chest before stepping away. Wooyoung was standing beside him, only three months along in his own pregnancy but absolutely glowing against his white suit, and he gave Yunho a thumbs up as Seonghwa approached him in that slow, graceful walk he always had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear, I know that we are not the traditional family, but today you will be joining us officially in name.” Seonghwa started, holding a black box in his hands as he stopped in front of Yunho. The tall beta swallowed heavily and looked between Wooyoung and Yeosang before back to the matriarch of the family, smiling slightly as he nodded. “You two have already mated, and I am so happy for you. In the Kim Family, it is tradition for the matriarch to present the one marrying into the family with a gift from the vault, and I have chosen this for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Seonghwa opened the box, Yunho leaned forward to peek, and he gasped softly at the sight of what was inside. While he wasn’t much into feminine jewellery like Yeosang and Seonghwa were, the necklace inside was still gorgeous and one that he knew he was going to be wearing often. It was on a simple chain that would fall to just in between his collarbone, the diamond a simple clear stone that hung from the chain. He was touched that Seonghwa had so painstakingly gone through the vault to find something understated just to fit his tastes, and Yunho felt himself getting emotional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seonghwa...you’re so sweet, thank you so much.” Yunho whispered softly, sniffling quietly and clasping his hands together in front of him. “Will you help me put it on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you call me mama.” Seonghwa laughed quietly as he nodded once, taking the necklace out of the box and gently setting the box down before stepping into the taller male’s personal space to clasp the necklace around his neck. He smoothed it down and made sure it was visible over the suit before smiling softly, arms gently winding around Yunho’s form in an embrace. “You’re part of the family now, Yunho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for accepting me.” Yunho nodded as he clung onto Seonghwa, and Yeosang stepped forward to join in with a small laugh before the two of them pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you married.” Wooyoung grinned widely as he raised his arms up excitedly, nodding once as he clung onto Yeosang’s arm again. The omega laughed and escorted the two of them out of the room before Seonghwa took Yunho’s arm and led him out behind them, the four of them starting down the stairs and nodding to Keonhee who had taken his place at the organ so he could play the music for the wedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yunho walked down the stairs and through the forest to where the music was floating out to, he was so excited to get married. He hadn’t thought that he would fall in love the way that he did with Mingi and his eccentric family, but everything about their lives together had been so magical, and he never wanted to not have them ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see Mingi in the distance as they made their way down the trail to the cemetery, grinning widely when he saw Mingi wearing a long black suit with matching leather gloves. Hongjoong and San stood beside him with proud smiles on their lips, and Jongho was sitting at the front with both twins happily dancing in his lap. Yeosang and Wooyoung took their positions behind where Yunho would stand, and Seonghwa pressed kisses to Yunho’s hands before gently placing them into Mingi’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon cleared his throat from where he was standing as the officiate, but Yunho only had eyes for Mingi across from him. The alpha was holding onto his hands gently, and when their eyes met, Yunho couldn’t help but blush and duck his head for a moment before letting his eyes trail back up his tall form. He looked absolutely regal in his all black suit, red hair standing out clearly in the moonlight, and his amber eyes almost glowed in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Yunho, hold out your left hand.” Yonghoon instructed, and the beta held out his left hand while Mingi let go of his hands. He was given a decorative dagger, and he held it tightly in his right hand before looking at Mingi. “Cut into your palm and then give Mingi the dagger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho swallowed but followed the instructions, hissing softly before giving the alpha the dagger. He did the same with his left hand after taking his glove off and then clasped his hand over Yunho’s so their blood was mixing together. Yonghoon wrapped a white ribbon around their hands and tied it tightly before placing his hands over theirs, closing his eyes and humming softly. The organ from the house started playing again, a haunting melody that the rest of the family started singing along to. Yonghoon directed the two of them to take a step closer and held their clasped hands up, lighting a match before setting the ribbon on fire. The beta blinked in surprise as the ribbon went up in flames but left their hands untouched, and Yonghoon handed the dagger back to Mingi who sheathed it at his hip, not bothering to clear the blood off of the blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I now pronounce you Kim Mingi and Kim Yunho. Mingi, welcome him into the family.” Yonghoon announced, and throughout all of the wild applause that came up, Mingi instantly dipped Yunho as if they were in a movie and connected their lips in a deep kiss. There were a few whistles as Yunho clung onto him and sucked on his tongue, but finally Mingi pulled him back up and pulled away from the kiss with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My husband.” Mingi’s lips slowly spread into an even larger smile that turned into a grin, and Yunho giggled as he nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My husband.” The beta nodded, and he couldn’t help but pull Mingi back in for another kiss as he pressed up against his chest.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know weddings were like that here.” Jongho remarked as him and Yeosang sat down together in the parlour as the family went wild all over the estate for the reception, and Yeosang nodded with sparkling eyes as he held a happily babbling Dongmyeong to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes. I’ve only seen one wedding here but it was absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>magical,</span>
  </em>
  <span> truly.” Yeosang spoke happily as he leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Dongmyeong’s head. Dongju almost shrieked in jealousy from Jongho’s lap, and the omega giggled quietly before moving to kiss all over his face. “When Auntie Seoho and Uncle Youngjo were getting married, seven years ago. I was only thirteen, but I got to walk with Seoho down the aisle to the cemetery because he didn’t have any parents. You know Uncle Youngjo found him in the circus? He’s really cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems like a lovely person.” Jongho nodded as he leaned into Yeosang’s side, letting Dongju play with his fingers happily as he looked at the omega beside him. “I guess black is a prominent colour in your family, if I had known then that gown I had gotten for your birthday would have been black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama really liked the red on me.” Yeosang whispered softly, turning to look up at Jongho. He tilted his chin up in a silent question and the alpha slowly leaned in to kiss him gently, free hand coming up to hold onto his cheek softly. Jongho pulled away after a moment and rubbed their noses together, the two of them smiling at each other before Dongju screamed again to get attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s starting to become a biter.” Jongho remarked casually as he let the twin in his lap take his fingers into his mouth, making a face when the few teeth in his mouth dug into his skin. “I have a feeling it’s going to be a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, I’m a biter too.” Yeosang nodded as he looked at Jongho and winked playfully, the alpha’s cheeks flushing a bright red at the innuendo being said. The omega scooted closer and rested his head on his shoulder, looking up at Jongho with a small smile. “I know we haven’t been courting for long, but...I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho gasped softly and looked down at Dongju in his lap shyly, and Yeosang giggled quietly to himself as he snuggled into his neck. He knew the alpha loved him in return, but he didn’t have to hear those words yet. He heard those three words in every action that Jongho performed, every kiss and every touch and every thrust screamed “I love you”, and he was content to wait until the alpha was ready to tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say them back, but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with you, Kim Yeosang.” Jongho interrupted him with a wide eyed gaze, and Yeosang bit his lip as the alpha stared into his soul. He swallowed heavily and sniffled before closing his eyes and just resting against him, ignoring the way tears pricked at his eyes as he hugged Dongmyeong close. Acting sweeter than usual today, Dongmyeong cuddled right back into his chest and babbled quietly, and Yeosang smiled to himself as he basked in this moment with his family, his alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Choi Jongho.” Yeosang whispered quietly as he opened his eyes and looked back up at the alpha, and Jongho’s lips slowly curled up into a beautiful, heart shaped smile at his words. “I want to marry you and mate you, I want to have your children and be one big family. I don’t want that with anybody else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would look so beautiful all swollen with my babies.” Jongho whispered in response, leaning down to rub their noses together even as Dongju was climbing all over him for more kisses. “I would love to join the Kim Family as your mate and husband officially. I want to see what our children look like and I want Dongmyeong and Dongju to see me as their father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know they already do, right?” Yeosang raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Jongho, leaning closer to brush their lips together in a soft kiss. “They want your attention so badly, all the time. They always get so calm when you rock them and sing them to sleep. I’ve never seen anybody so good with the twins, but you have that magic touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love them just as much as I love you, baby.” Jongho leaned down to properly kiss Yeosang, but a tiny hand slapping at his cheek made him turn to see Dongju looking at him with as much of a frown as a baby could give. Yeosang giggled and leaned over to kiss his cheek, and Jongho pulled Dongju closer and peppered kisses all over his face much in the same way that Yeosang had done before. “I love you, and I’m going to make you the happiest man in the world. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jjongie, you already do.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Keonhee’s eyes slowly fluttered open as he felt a soft tickling sensation against his neck, and he smiled slightly as he recognised the feeling of gentle lips on his skin. He let his large hands come up to smooth over Hwanwoong’s back, and the alpha smiled against his neck as they laid there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep well, Keonhee?” Hwanwoong asked softly, and the taller male nodded as he looked down at him with mismatched eyes. The omega always felt so special with Hwanwoong holding him in his arms, and his heart skipped a beat when the alpha moved down to nose at his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was only about five or so months along, but he was so happy to be pregnant. He had never believed that he would get a mate in the first place, so to be courted by somebody who was so sweet and patient with him like Hwanwoong? It was in Keonhee’s wildest dreams. He was so excited to be having a child, and he had already been thinking of possible names for their child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The baby has been a little restless, so I did wake up a few hours ago, but I easily dropped back off to sleep.” Keonhee whispered softly, only really talking when he was around Hwanwoong since the other had mentioned once that he could listen to his voice all day, and the alpha nodded once before pressing a few kisses against his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep well baby?” Hwanwoong asked in a quiet voice, and Keonhee felt himself falling in love all over again as he slowly carded his fingers through the alpha’s blond hair. “Don’t give your mommy too much of a hard time okay? He’s working his hardest to get you all happy and healthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good to me, to us.” Keonhee pointed out with a growing smile on his full lips, mismatched eyes gleaming with nothing but love as he looked at his alpha. “I never thought I would be this lucky, and then Seonghwa mentioned we would be having a new face at the dinner table. I wasn’t expecting to fall for you at first sight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, I wasn’t either my darling.” Hwanwoong laughed quietly and moved up to peck Keonhee’s lips multiple times, humming softly against his lips before shifting so he was lying beside his love. “Do you have to do anything today? I was thinking we could just have a lazy day, spend our time in bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds absolutely perfect.” Keonhee nodded in agreement and felt his undead heart skip a beat at the way Hwanwoong’s eyes sparkled in happiness with his smile.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The Kim Family didn’t celebrate Thanksgiving as they were so welcoming and open with family events, so when the holiday came up and the kids were out of school, it was just like any other break. Mingi and San were causing a ruckus in the attic with Mingi’s new electric chair, Wooyoung and Yeosang were sitting in the parlour knitting blankets (well, Wooyoung was trying, but he kept getting distracted) and gossiping, Hongjoong was working in his study and challenging anybody who passed to a duel, and Seonghwa was sitting in his greenhouse behind the large manor working on his roses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho had situated himself in the stone gazebo in the middle of the cemetery, the twins having been whisked away by Yunho for a fun walk in the sunny park in town. He was looking down at his hands with a small smile, holding onto a ring that he had worked on fashioning himself with the help of a few of his friends. He had never been the most creative, but he wanted something simple yet beautiful for Yeosang to fit his delicate hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is where you’ve been hiding.” A voice sounded from behind him, and Jongho instantly curled his fingers before turning to see Yeosang standing there with a smile. He had just recently tried out bleaching his hair, and he looked like an angel with the pale skin and blue eyes to match in the sunlight. The omega lifted up the skirt of his simple black dress so it wouldn’t drag on the ground, and he stepped up onto the gazebo before sitting down next to Jongho. “What brings you out here to brood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not brooding.” Jongho chuckled softly as he looked down at his hands for a moment, turning his body to look at Yeosang as the other raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not, I promise. I’m just thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re thinking pretty hard over there.” Yeosang spoke softly as he clasped his hands together in his lap, looking at Jongho with wide eyes. “Something on your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, as always,” Jongho confessed with a smile, and Yeosang blushed before ducking his own head with a shy smile. While it sounded like just pretty words, Jongho had been telling the truth. Yeosang had shed off all his baby weight slowly, but even though he had a tiny waist now, he was still the same person deep down. Jongho hadn’t really met him when he first moved into the house, but now he couldn’t imagine this life without his omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I talk to you about something?” Yeosang asked quietly, and Jongho looked at him with a slight frown but nodded seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything, Sangie. Is something wrong?” Jongho licked his lips nervously and shifted in his seat, subtly slipping the ring into his pocket and turning his body fully so he could gently take the omega’s hands into his. “Am I...am I doing something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!” Yeosang exclaimed loudly, and he giggled at Jongho’s startled expression before leaning closer to kiss his cheek. “No, I just...we’re getting more serious, so I wanted to tell you about how Dongmyeong and Dongju came to be. I know I’ve never really talked about it but I think you deserve to know everything that happened and not just the confirmation of me being—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t owe me an explanation for anything, my love.” Jongho gently interrupted, reaching out to caress the omega’s cheek with a smile. “What happened is just...a tragedy, and I’m sad that it happened, but you were gifted with two beautiful boys. You don’t have to tell me all the gruesome details.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want to.” Yeosang insisted as he looked into Jongho’s eyes, bringing a hand up to cover the alpha’s hand on his face. He turned to kiss his palm softly, smiling against Jongho’s skin before lowering their hands to his lap. “Just...please don’t judge me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never, my love.” Jongho brought Yeosang’s hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles before setting their joined hands back in the omega’s lap, and Yeosang granted him with a gentle smile before licking his lips nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So there was this alpha who was...really charming, at my job.” Yeosang started with a frown, and he licked his lips again before clearing his throat. “I had only gotten the job at the library because I was bored and I was always so quick with my homework that it wasn’t a big deal. He would come in for his textbooks and other various readings but flirted with me all through the first semester. It...well, it was the night I was closing by myself the first time, towards the end of the semester right before finals week. He had come in but I hadn’t remembered seeing him leave. I had figured that it was another one of those moments when he had gone when I was putting books away, but then I got to the fourth floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to continue.” Jongho stopped the omega as he noticed his breathing getting quicker, and Yeosang shook his head before bringing his free hand up to his eyes to wipe at them even though they were bone dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to tell you everything, Jongho.” Yeosang blinked at Jongho slowly before the alpha finally acquiesced, and the omega smiled for just a fraction of a second before looking back down at their joined hands in his lap. “I had never kicked anybody out before because of closing time, but he was on the fourth floor reading in an armchair. He just smiled and said it was okay, he’d come back tomorrow, and I escorted him out like I was supposed to. Except...except we got into the history section and he pushed me against the Greek culture books and he forced my dress up. And you know what happened next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho didn’t say anything as he rubbed his thumb over Yeosang’s knuckles, his own eyes welling up with tears at the way that Yeosang spoke as if he had just accepted it. He hated that the omega had to go through all of that alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dropped out right before finals.” Yeosang admitted with a quiet laugh, running his free hand through his hair and looking at Jongho with a small smile on his lips. “And then Dongmyeong and Dongju entered my life, and then I got you. And you showed me what it was like to be loved, to be touched in a way that wasn’t to take but to give. You give me so much pleasure, not just physical Jjongie, but you make me so fucking happy, happier than I’ve ever been in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this the moment Jongho had been waiting for? Not quite, not with the heaviness of their previous conversation, but one of his hands was still pulling away from Yeosang’s so he could reach into his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make me happy too, Sangie,” Jongho said as he grabbed the ring from his pocket, making sure Yeosang’s eyes were only on his face as he slowly smiled widely. “I am obsessed with you, I am so in love with you that it hurts when I’m far away. You mean the entire world to me, you and the twins. I miss them when I’m away from them too, I’m so mad Yunho took them for today because I’m overdue on my cuddles from my favourite boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang let out a soft giggle at the alpha’s words, and Jongho felt his chest puffing up slightly in triumph. He leaned closer to kiss Yeosang softly before pulling away so he wouldn’t get carried away, leaning back and letting go of his hand. The omega watched very carefully as Jongho slowly moved off of the bench to get on one knee in front of him, and his pale blue eyes suddenly became shiny as he realised what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim Yeosang,” Jongho started, blinking rapidly as he reached out for the omega’s left hand and held up the ring in his other. “Ever since I moved in, I wanted a romance like your parents. The way Hongjoong sweeps your mother off of his feet every single day inspires me to want to do exactly the same with you, because you deserve to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>romanced.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I hope that in these months, I’ve proven to you that I am your ideal mate. So, light of my life, my sweet beautiful black dahlia, will you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my mate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s bottom lip wavered as Jongho kept talking, and he sniffled softly at the question. A single tear slipped out of his eye and down his cheek as he slowly started to nod, bringing his free hand up to his face to wipe at the tears that were suddenly streaming down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha couldn’t stop the wide grin that spread out over his lips as he carefully slid the delicate ring onto Yeosang’s finger, and he pressed his lips to Yeosang’s knuckles. The omega laughed softly as he looked down at the ring for a moment, and the alpha didn’t realise that he himself was crying until Yeosang reached out and wiped his tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongho laughed as well as he moved to stand, lifting Yeosang up into his arms and spinning him around. The omega shouted in surprise before laughing loudly, wrapping his arms around Jongho’s neck and waiting until his feet were back on the ground before pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Engaged. Jongho couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Yeosang</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(“You told Jongho about the gazebo, didn’t you mon cher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only told him that I liked to go there to think. Him choosing to propose where I proposed to you was just a simple coincidence, cara mia.”)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you skipped the last scene bc of the tw just know jongsang is now engaged hehe and <a href="https://i.imgur.com/S389ZHN.png">this</a> is the ring that he proposed with (yes we're pretending he made it himself shhhh)</p><p>please comment below if you enjoyed &gt;_&lt;</p><p>CHAPTER 3 IS COMING OUT SOON!!! i promise we'll get some christmas spirit in the kim family before actual christmas comes by my loves ♡♡ until then please be patient i'm working on making it just as wonderful and lovely as the last two chapters have been okay? you all deserve the BEST!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/solarlion1117">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/solarlion1117">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as you can see, there is a new tag (and a changed one). /he/ finally gets what's coming to him, yay!</p><p>i don't really have much of a long note i'm just so sorry that it took me so damn long to get this chapter out. it's been a wild december, but we're here now! i really said "hey it'll come before christmas" but i guess my mind said "yeah you'll get it before christmas 2021" asdfghjkl</p><p>i wish i could reply to all of your comments but i don't want to skew the stats this fic has. please know that i appreciate every single one of you who have taken the time to read and comment to let me know how i was doing &lt;333</p><p>i hope you enjoy this chapter!</p><p>tw // minor character death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the two of them walked back into the manor through the front doors, Yeosang was instantly pulled into a giant hug by Seonghwa and Hongjoong while Mingi, San, and Wooyoung crowded around Jongho excitedly. Jongho had been part of the family since Hongjoong had taken him as a ward of the home, but he truly felt part of the family in that moment as he was accepted by the others. Yunho still hadn’t gotten home with the twins, but he knew that the three of them would be excited as well.</p><p>“We have to start planning now, the wedding is going to be so magical.” Hongjoong insisted as he pulled Jongho into his own (surprisingly tight) hug, and Jongho nodded as he patted his back in response.</p><p>“I’ll leave you and Yeosang up to it. I know it’ll look amazing with your two brains behind the masterpiece.” Jongho hummed as he looked at Yeosang in between his brothers, and he smiled to himself before a second pair of arms wound around him.</p><p>“You know you have to start calling me mama now, right?” Seonghwa asked in his ear, and Jongho nodded with a loud laugh.</p><p>“I’m ready, and very excited,” the alpha said with a heart shaped grin, and Yeosang parted from his brothers to pry his fiancé out of his parents’ grip.</p><p>“Okay, I’m going upstairs and I’m taking him with me.” Yeosang laughed as he tucked himself against Jongho’s chest, and the alpha felt a surge of pride rush through him at the way his omega was asserting his dominance over his chosen mate.</p><p>“Have fun <em> celebrating, </em> Sangie!” Wooyoung purred before bursting into laughter, and Yeosang’s cheeks turned bright red as he pulled Jongho up the stairs. Instead of stopping into Yeosang’s room where the two of them had been sleeping, however, Yeosang tugged him all the way up to the roof.</p><p>Jongho had never been up to the roof, not even realising that there was a small nook where the pointed roof of the house flattened out, and he smiled to himself when he saw a tiny garden with candles spread out everywhere. The entire place screamed of Yeosang, and he was very happy to see what it looked like.</p>
<hr/><p>“Mama, why do we have to decorate for Christmas now?” Mingi whined as he helped San and Keonhee lug boxes of decorations up from the little used cellar, and Seonghwa blinked himself out of his thoughts as he looked at the alpha. He could still see some of the child he had met decades ago in the grown up version of him, and with the whining, it was much more obvious.</p><p>“It’s December First, Kim Mingi, and you are going to help decorate the manor for Christmas whether you like it or not.” Seonghwa scolded gently, keeping the scowl on his face until Mingi set the boxes down. As soon as his hands were free, the beta was gliding forward and taking the alpha into his arms, kissing his cheek gently and smiling up at him. “You know how important Christmas is to me, Minmin.”</p><p>“I know, mama.” Mingi huffed quietly, and he melted into the beta’s arms as San whined loudly.</p><p>“Hey, no cuddling without me!” San shouted, and he shuffled over to almost tackle the two with a shrieking laugh that could rival his boyfriend’s volume level.</p><p>“I have enough cuddles for the two of you, and it’s Tuesday anyway, so I should really be cuddling Keonhee instead of you menaces,” Seonghwa teased gently as he pinched both of their cheeks, and the two alphas were yanked out of Seonghwa’s arms only to be replaced by a pregnant Keonhee.</p><p>The butler was absolutely glowing, pregnancy being a good look on him, and he looked happy and healthy at five months. The engagement ring on his finger still shone brightly in the dim lighting of the front entry, and he had never had such a smile on his face before like he did then. Seonghwa let his hands slide down Keonhee’s sides to gently rub his tummy, and the omega in his arms started purring contently with a small smile on his lips. </p><p>The beta considered himself lucky that he hadn’t been killed when he stumbled into that dark house so long ago, and everybody had taken to him so easily. Even Keonhee, who had a much different disposition back then since he didn’t have anybody in the house who wasn’t an alpha to talk to him, had welcomed him with open arms (well, only after a week because he was mad about the water on the floor).</p><p>“I think this is the last of the boxes, Mama.” Jongho’s voice sounded as he came up the stairs, and Seonghwa carefully detached himself from Keonhee as he looked at the other. Jongho was followed by Hwanwoong, both of them carrying the rest of the Christmas decorations upstairs, and they both set the containers down carefully before moving closer so they were all standing in a circle.</p><p>Seonghwa was also so thankful for Jongho in his life, and not just because he had wanted another mouth to feed (he always had a bit of baby fever, but remembering how difficult the pregnancy was with Yeosang, he decided it wasn’t the time to introduce another family member quite yet). Jongho made everybody in the house glow just that little bit brighter, and he made Yeosang shine like the son. He would never trade his first grandchildren for the world either, the twins causing a ruckus around the house at almost eleven months old, but Jongho lit something up in his baby that Seonghwa hadn’t seen since he had fallen in love with Hongjoong.</p><p>“Good boys, thank you. Let’s break for lunch time, and then we’ll get started on the decorations.” Seonghwa commanded as he straightened up, and the other alphas nodded before slowly making their way to the dining room where the beta had placed the bags of Indian takeaway (it was Hongjoong’s turn to pick for lunch again, and he had been whining about it to Seonghwa for over a week).</p><p>Keonhee followed after Hwanwoong with a soft grunt, and the alpha smiled up at him before taking his hand and squeezing it gently. Seonghwa hung back to watch the interactions between everybody, and he felt his heart skipping a beat when arms slid around his waist from behind.</p><p>“Everything going smoothly for decoration, cara mia?” Hongjoong asked softly, breath brushing against his skin, and Seonghwa felt himself shivering before turning around in his alpha’s arms to look down at him with a small smile on his lips.</p><p>“Of course.” Seonghwa leaned down to peck Hongjoong’s lips, and his hands slid up Hongjoong’s arms before he was holding onto his face as though it was the most fragile thing in the world. “I’m happy that you allowed me to have Christmas here, and that we’ve kept it a tradition.”</p><p>“Anything to make you happy, my beautiful star,” Hongjoong said as he kissed all over Seonghwa’s face, and the beta laughed quietly as he closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of being loved by his husband and mate. “I would have never asked you to give up parts of your former life, <em> never. </em> Just because you left it behind doesn’t mean that we can’t keep some of the things we loved.”</p><p>“I love you.” Seonghwa hummed as he opened his eyes again to meet his alpha’s gaze, and Hongjoong was smiling happily up at him instead. However, the alpha didn’t say it back, simply tugging him towards the staircase, and when Seonghwa caught on, he laughed before darting up the stairs towards their bedroom. Rapid footsteps followed behind him, but he knew that he would make it to their bed before they caught up to him.</p><p>And this time, he wanted to be caught.</p>
<hr/><p>“So what exactly is the norm for getting Christmas presents for the family?” Jongho asked as he stretched out on Yeosang’s bed, Dongju passed out on his chest, and the omega turned around to look at him as he held a quietly babbling Dongmyeong.</p><p>“The ‘norm’? It’s not much different from a regular Christmas, I suppose.” Yeosang hummed in thought as he moved to sit down on the bed beside Jongho, and the alpha shuffled to lay his head in Yeosang’s lap so he could kiss Dongmyeong’s cheek multiple times. “Mama lived in the town down the hill from here before him and daddy mated, and he brought the tradition to the manor. I guess Christmas was coming up and the house wasn’t decorated, so he did it all himself before Hongjoong and Keonhee caught onto the fact that it made him happy.”</p><p>“So you still do the gifts, stockings, the tree?” Jongho smiled and tore his gaze from Yeosang away as Dongmyeong started babbling to him, and he nodded firmly a few times before the baby burst out into giggles and crawled onto Jongho’s chest to curl up beside Dongju carefully. The alpha watched the two of them with a smile before lifting his chin back up to look at the omega, and Yeosang couldn’t help but lean down to peck his lips for a moment before lifting back up.</p><p>“Yes to all of it. I’m sure mama will present you with your own stocking soon enough to add to the fireplace, not to mention Myeongie and Juju will get one.” Yeosang nodded at his own words and brought a hand up to run his fingers through Jongho’s red hair, and the alpha sighed happily before biting his lip.</p><p>“I don’t know what to get you for Christmas.” He spoke quietly, and Yeosang tugged on his hair to get him to look back up at him before shaking his head.</p><p>“You made me my engagement ring, you bought me all these lovely courting gifts. You don’t have to get anything for me, because I have you.” Yeosang whispered softly, and Jongho wrapped both arms around the now sleeping twins before sitting up so he could gather Yeosang into his arms as well.</p><p>“I would still like to get you something, Sangie.” Jongho leaned closer to brush their noses together before Yeosang melted, and he laughed quietly before tilting his head to the side. The alpha took that cue and moved forward to rub his nose against Yeosang’s scent gland, and the omega’s breath hitched before he pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.</p><p>“What did I do to deserve you?” Yeosang asked completely in awe, blue eyes sparkling with wonder, and Jongho laughed quietly before shaking his head.</p><p>“I should be asking that. I really am the luckiest man in the world to have somebody so beautiful in my life, somebody who loves me just as much as I love him. You are the love of my life. Besides, I already have a gift for you, but I need ideas for the twins,” Jongho said with a cheeky grin on his lips, and the omega scoffed before gently slapping his shoulder.</p><p>“Aish, of course.” Yeosang clicked his tongue before his eyes lit up again. “Ah, you have to get them a weapon. One each, and one you think they’ll like from what you see in their personality.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I have to do what?” Jongho blinked once before asking again for clarification, and he shook his head. “Another Kim tradition, I suppose?”</p><p>“Yes, so Christmas is when we gift the newborns of the family who can at least crawl a weapon. Everybody in the immediate family does it. What happens is that they line them up, or place them in a circle, and the baby has to choose the weapon. Then they learn how to use it properly.” Yeosang nodded as he looked at Jongho with a growing smile, seeing how baffled the alpha seemed from all of this new information. “New members of the family get them too, so I’m sure you’ll be presented with your choice. I still have my weapon from my first Christmas, and daddy is still jealous that Uncle Jojo was the one who picked out the best weapon for me rather than himself.”</p><p>“What are you getting them?” Jongho cleared his throat as he tried to make sense of everything that was happening, and Yeosang giggled before shaking his head.</p><p>“No, the mothers don’t participate. I, however, am participating in your weapon gift, so be careful which one you pick.” Yeosang teased with a lowered voice, and the alpha gulped before sighing softly and closing his eyes.</p><p>“Stop talking like that, it makes me want to <em> do things, </em> Yeosang.”</p><p>“Then go give the twins to Yunho and Mingi and get back here so you can strip me naked.”</p>
<hr/><p>The double doors banged open roughly, and Seonghwa vaguely recalled that that sound was usually reserved for life changing things before San came stumbling into the dining room with wide eyes. Wooyoung was slowly following after him as he clutched onto his stomach.</p><p>“We found him!” San shouted, and everybody at the table stopped eating to look at the alpha. A loud sound of a chair scraping across the wooden floor sounded, and Jongho stood up with dark eyes as one fist curled.</p><p>“You did?” Jongho growled slightly, and Seonghwa looked between the two of them with a frown as he realised for the first time that he was <em> out of the loop. </em></p><p>“Yeah, smelled it right away.” Wooyoung panted softly as he leaned into San’s side, and he moved away from the alpha as Jongho rounded the table and stalked out of the dining room. San quickly went to follow him, and Yeosang just blinked slowly as he had been handed both the twins before Jongho ran out of the dining room.</p><p>“What just happened?” Seonghwa broke the silence with a question, and everybody looked at him as Wooyoung sat down in the empty seat that Jongho had left when he got up from the table.</p><p>“Sannie and I were just out shopping for baby stuff when we smelled it,” Wooyoung said, starting to explain as he piled a few more things onto the plate in front of him before taking a sip of water. Dongmyeong babbled as he reached out for Wooyoung, and the beta didn’t even think twice before taking him into his arms and continuing to eat with one hand. “It smelled like the twins, but not quite. So we followed it—well, something about the smell made me feel sick, so I was really following San who was following it. We ended up at a couple, this guy and girl who were also in the store shopping for baby clothes, but it was him.”</p><p>Yeosang froze when Wooyoung confirmed it, and the room suddenly filled with the scent of a distressed omega. The twins immediately started whimpering, and Wooyoung took Dongju into his arms as Yeosang shook his head.</p><p>“No, I...<em> no, </em> there’s no way that he’s back in the country.” Yeosang was reassuring himself in a whisper that everybody could hear in the silence, and Seonghwa immediately realised what was happening.</p><p>They had found <em> him. </em></p><p>Dongmyeong and Dongju’s father.</p><p>“San and I eventually followed him home, quietly and subtly of course, thankfully the knothead has no idea what either of us look like for sure.” Wooyoung nodded as he was continuing with the words, but Yeosang still sat there looking completely blank at the plate. Seonghwa could almost sense the tears as he saw the omega’s eyes getting shiny, and he backed out of his chair and moved to Yeosang’s side before crouching down beside him.</p><p>“Baby, baby it’s okay, he hasn’t found you.” Seonghwa rubbed a hand up and down Yeosang’s arms as the omega started to cry, and Hongjoong was up out of his chair and at the omega’s side to take care of him as well.</p><p>“But what if I run into him again?” Yeosang’s voice was smaller than anybody had ever heard before as he sniffled, and Seonghwa felt his heart break at the way his baby was trying to just curl into himself as if he didn’t exist. “If San and Wooyoung could find him, th-then it’ll be no time at all to smell the twins and to see him again.”</p><p>“That will never happen.” Hongjoong spoke firmly as he nodded his head once, and Yeosang let out a sob as he lurched forward to curl up into the alpha’s chest. Seonghwa instantly wrapped around him from behind, and soon everybody from the table was getting up to hold onto him to try and reassure him.</p><p>Seonghwa then made the promise to himself that if he ever came across that alpha again, he would be the first one lashing out to get rid of him for hurting his baby.</p>
<hr/><p>Wooyoung had woken up first, which was rare because San was more of the morning bird between the two of them. He had to use the bathroom though, and when he came back to bed, San had moved to hug the beta’s pillow to his face since Wooyoung had moved.</p><p>Rubbing his stomach gently, he sat down at the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through San’s hair. It was crazy as always, wild curls surrounding his face and the one white stripe that ran through the brown looked wild with frizz. The lipstick he had forgotten to take off from the night before had smeared all over his lips and cheeks, and Wooyoung couldn’t help but lean down to peck his cheek right where the dimple would show up.</p><p>“What are you doing out of bed?” San’s voice was husky with sleep, and it sent a tingle down Wooyoung’s spine at how sexy his alpha was even when he wasn’t trying to be.</p><p>“I had to use the restroom, but I’m here now,” he whispered gently in response, and San moved the pillow before using both hands to tug Wooyoung back into bed. The beta found himself laying on his side with his back pressed against San’s front, and he laughed quietly (which he did do well with sometimes, especially in the morning) when he felt the press of his alpha’s morning wood against his ass. “Excited, baby?”</p><p>“I was having a very good dream starring the love of my life,” San mumbled as he started kissing along Wooyoung’s neck, and the beta sighed and let his head fall down against the pillow. “He was in bed but he was completely naked, and I could just barely see the baby bump but it was still there. I was going to eat his ass.”</p><p>“That’s still an option, you know.” Wooyoung groaned softly as his eyes fell shut, his black bangs falling into his face as his head tilted to the side for the kisses. “I could just take off this shirt right here and then I would be completely naked.”</p><p>“What if I told you that I like it when you wear my clothes?” The alpha growled as he moved away from Wooyoung’s back just for a moment, and the beta almost whimpered before San was pressing back up against him, this time completely naked. Wooyoung reached back to lift his shirt up, and he could tell he was already soaking from arousal by the way San inhaled through his nose and then growled quietly once again.</p><p>“Then I’ll keep on the shirt, and you can just fuck me like this.” Wooyoung hummed with a slight grin on his features, a grin that faded into an open mouthed moan as the head of San’s cock pressed against the wet rim of his hole.</p><p>San sighed gently against Wooyoung’s tanned skin as he slipped fully inside of him, not even pausing to let the beta adjust before a hand was sliding down Wooyoung’s side, and his leg was lifted up over San’s elbow as the alpha thrusted deeper into him.</p><p>“Fuck Sannie, holy shit baby that’s so good!” Wooyoung moaned loudly as he arched his back, pushing his ass back into San’s hips, and the alpha didn’t even bother to keep his pace slow for a lazy early morning making love session as he buried his nose into the beta’s neck. The beta reached up to curl his fingers into San’s hair so he had something to hold onto, and San’s free arm wound around Wooyoung’s waist to hold him up against him.</p><p>They moved in tandem to both reach their releases quickly in the dawn hour, and Wooyoung’s moan stuttered when San’s teeth scraped against his scent gland teasingly. However, like always, the alpha moved his head so he wasn’t biting into Wooyoung’s scent gland and mating him, but Wooyoung decided that it was time.</p><p>“Bite me, Sannie.” The beta managed to get out as San angled the head of his cock right at Wooyoung’s prostate, a high pitched whine leaving his full, pink lips, and San stopped for a moment in surprise before continuing to thrust in and out of him at a slower pace this time. Wooyoung’s fingers curled harder into San’s hair as he tried to pull the alpha back to his neck, but San was stronger as he kept his head back. “San, baby, <em> please </em> bite me.”</p><p>“We’ve talked about this baby, I don’t want to bite you until you are absolutely certain that you want to be mated to me for the rest of our lives.” San huffed loudly against the skin of Wooyoung’s shoulder, and Wooyoung managed to turn his head enough to try and look at his boyfriend.</p><p>“We’re having a baby together, San. We’re building a life together and I don’t want anybody else. I want to show the world that I’m yours forever and they can’t have me.” Wooyoung spoke softly as he caught San’s purple eyes with his in a loving gaze, and the alpha’s lips curled up into a wide smile as he leaned up to peck his lips a few times.</p><p>“I love you, Wooyoung I love you so much, I can’t wait to make you mine in every way imaginable,” San groaned as he started thrusting faster again, and Wooyoung laughed breathlessly before letting his eyes fall shut again in a loud moan that was sure to wake up the entire house.</p><p>The beta tilted his head to present his neck to San again, and the alpha leaned down to properly lick over his scent gland with an intent he had never had before. Wooyoung could feel his walls clenching with how close he was to his release, and the moment those canines broke through the skin, the beta felt a lightning bolt of pleasure racing through him as their souls became one.</p><p>He registered the knot that was tying them together and the cum that was filling him up, as well as San’s teeth pulling out of his neck and his tongue lapping up the blood that was coming out of the bite, and Wooyoung sighed in happiness as he felt San in the back of his mind.</p><p>
  <em> They were mated, finally. </em>
</p><p>Wooyoung came back to himself when San finally pulled out of him, and he was gently rolled onto his back as the alpha looked down at him with slight concern in his purple eyes. The beta locked eyes with him and smiled widely, and San returned the grin with an even brighter one as his eyes filled with awe and love.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting for this day since I met you, Wooyoung.”</p><p>“I have too. I’m so happy to be your mate, Sannie.”</p>
<hr/><p>Ever since Yeosang found out that <em> the alpha </em> was back, he had been fidgety and less affectionate. Jongho wanted to hold him in his arms and tell him that everything was going to be okay, but Yeosang had been shying away from him.</p><p>He just wanted to tell Yeosang the truth about why he had run out of the dining room, but he knew he couldn’t.</p><p>But the mask had to go up just for the time being, because Youngjo and Seoho were returning from their vacation to Greece. That was where Seoho had been found from the circus, and Youngjo thought it would be a good idea to go back to the place where it all began after being told that they were having a child on his birthday.</p><p>Seoho and Keonhee had found out that they were going to be due on the same date, and that had brought the two almost strangers completely together. When Seoho waltzed through the double front doors on Christmas Eve, he squealed when he saw Keonhee’s baby bump and abandoned Youngjo’s side to beeline over to him.</p><p>Seonghwa had allowed everybody to give one present on Christmas Eve, and Jongho decided that he was going to give Yeosang’s to him that night so the omega could finally have a full night’s sleep in almost a full month.</p><p>Dinner was first, however, and everybody had dressed up at Seonghwa’s insistence. Most of the people at the table were wearing all black, but Seoho, Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Wooyoung had gone for red and white outfits. Yunho was in all black with Mingi, their wedding suits, but the beta had convinced his husband to wear Christmas reindeer antlers for dinner. The twins were wearing matching reindeer onesies that Yeosang had found online, and Jongho had gone for a candy cane striped tie to add to his black button up and slacks.</p><p>Yeosang’s outfit had taken Jongho by surprise, when he flounced down the stairs after an excited Wooyoung who was in the same outfit. It was a cute red dress with white trim on it to mimic Mrs. Claus’ well known Christmas outfit, and he had on black heeled boots and a hat to match. With the recently bleached blond hair, Yeosang looked like he had walked right out of a dream that Jongho had before they had ever met.</p><p>Yeosang had returned to being his normally quiet but happy self for dinner, and Jongho was just thankful that he could see another smile on the omega’s cheeks. Seoho had fawned over the ring on his finger, and Youngjo had clapped Jongho on the shoulder before asking where he had gotten it (and when Jongho explained that he had made it, Youngjo hummed in thought before letting him go to rescue Yeosang from his husband).</p><p>The alpha leaned over to gently kiss Yeosang on the cheek, and the omega flushed bright red to match his dress before turning his head to look at him with a questioning smile. Jongho simply shook his head but reached out to place a hand on his thigh, and Yeosang softened before placing his hand over Jongho’s to hold onto him as he kept eating.</p><p>(Jongho was suddenly grateful that he was left handed, because he never wanted to let go of Yeosang ever again in his life.)</p><p>Finally, they all made it to the Christmas tree, and the family took turns sitting down. Seoho and Youngjo had graciously offered their babysitting services for the night, and Yeosang happily accepted as he wanted to spend the night with his fiancé. The twins were sitting on the rug with Youngjo, and Seoho was lounging back on the sofa behind him. Hwanwoong and Keonhee made themselves comfortable next to Seoho, and Seonghwa had been pulled onto the chaise by Hongjoong. San and Mingi had dragged a couple extra chaises from the front parlour so they could sit on them with their respective couples, and Jongho had pulled Yeosang into his lap in the loveseat before he could even look for a place to sit.</p><p>“Because it’s Jongho’s first time doing Christmas with the family, I think he should go first,” San piped up with a grin, and Seonghwa eyed him curiously before squinting to see what was up. Jongho nodded and carefully moved Yeosang off of his lap before standing up, and him and San disappeared out of the room for a bit. Yeosang shrugged at Seonghwa’s questioning look and waited almost impatiently for them to return.</p><p>Jongho and San returned with matching smirks, and both of them stood and presented a decorated, bejewelled sword to Yeosang with a slight bow. The omega gaped when he realised what it was, and he looked up at Jongho with wide eyes.</p><p>“Jongho, I—” Yeosang interrupted himself before he could try and guess what was happening, and Jongho straightened up with a wide grin.</p><p>“This is your Christmas gift, Kim Yeosang.” Jongho announced to the room, and San made sure to present the sword out with a wide grin on his lips. Seonghwa stood up when he recognised the sword, Hongjoong following barely seconds later, and Youngjo paled.</p><p>“We haven’t seen that sword in <em> ages, </em> it is meant to only be brought out during dire circumstances.” He filled in to the four in the room who had never seen it before, and Wooyoung blinked once in surprise before grinning widely as he realised what those words meant.</p><p>“We found him, Sangie,” Jongho whispered softly, taking both of Yeosang’s hands in his own, and he kissed both of his knuckles gently before straightening back up. “Sannie found where he lived, and once he told me, I instantly went to try and have a conversation with me. But he knew, he knew exactly what I wanted, and he tried to justify his own behaviour so hard that his mate left him behind and told us to do whatever we wanted with him. He’s yours now, and you can deal with him with this.”</p><p>Yeosang had never seen the sword out of its frame from behind Hongjoong’s desk, but he knew what it meant—everybody in the family knew what the sword meant. It was justice for a wrong committed against a member of the family. Yeosang would be able to have his closure, to take his revenge, and he was going to take that sword and do exactly what needed to be done.</p><p>San handed the sword back to Jongho before stepping back, and Jongho kneeled down and held the sword up with both hands to Yeosang, looking up at him with wide brown eyes. The omega carefully took it from his hands and waited for the alpha to stand up before leaning up onto his toes to kiss him softly, lips curling up into a wide grin. </p><p>“I love you, let’s go?” Yeosang asked, and Jongho nodded with a dazed look in his eyes before turning back to the family. Seonghwa looked like he was going to commit murder, and Hongjoong’s chest was puffed up with pride at the direction everything had taken.</p><p>“We’re going to handle this.” Jongho explained as though none of them could hear anything else, and Hongjoong nodded firmly before waving them away.</p><p>“Well what are you still doing here? That sword is <em> singing </em> for more blood, I can hear her!” Hongjoong shouted excitedly, and Yeosang giggled happily before grabbing Jongho’s wrist and tugging him out of the living room. Jongho quickly took the lead and guided Yeosang down into the cellar where a familiar alpha was sitting in a chair all tied up.</p><p>“Is this the electric chair that the twins just bought?” Yeosang asked curiously, making sure he was loud enough for the alpha to wake up, and he smirked when the alpha became instantly panicked and started squirming in the chair.</p><p>“Yep, San helped me move it down from the attic while everybody was out of the house the other day to get a place set up for him. I guess this area isn’t used very often?” Jongho shrugged before stepping back to give Yeosang his space, and the omega held up the beautiful sword to show it off to the alpha who had taken advantage of him with a slightly crazed look in his pale blue eyes. </p><p>“Nope.” Yeosang clicked his tongue before pointing the sword out towards the alpha, letting the tip of the blade hit just under his chin as he grinned widely. “You, sir, are the lowest of the low. What kind of an alpha accosts an omega at his job, and then proceeds to <em> rape </em> him against the bookshelves? What kind of an alpha <em> rapes </em> an omega? If you had asked me out nicely, maybe I would have said yes. Maybe.”</p><p>“Please, just let me go.” The alpha whimpered, the shaking getting stronger when Yeosang pressed the blade further into his skin.</p><p>“Why would I do that? You made me feel ashamed to be around my family.” Yeosang stressed as he growled, and Jongho bit his lip as he felt his cock twitch. He really shouldn’t have been feeling so turned on by the way Yeosang was holding a sword, but as the omega got angrier, his scent filled the room, and Jongho was <em> so in love with Yeosang </em> that he couldn’t help it.</p><p>“You had been teasing me all semester!” The alpha finally blew up, and Yeosang’s eyes shone with mischief.</p><p>“Teasing you? I don’t wear anything revealing—in fact, this is the most revealing thing I’ve worn in front of you ever.” Yeosang hummed in thought as he dragged the tip of the sword down the alpha’s neck, and he paused in front of his heart with a smirk. “I’m so glad that I have Jongho, because the children you gave me should never have to deal with a shitty father like you.”</p><p>The alpha’s eyes widened when he realised that he had given Yeosang <em> children, </em> but Yeosang didn’t give him any time to explain before he was shoving the sword through the alpha’s chest with a manic grin on his face.</p><p>“Not like they would have ever seen him as a father anyway, I bet you anything they would have seen him and gone running.” Jongho hummed quietly, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Yeosang’s thin waist as the omega pulled the sword out of the alpha’s chest to let him choke on his own blood.</p><p>“You remember when they started getting a hold of the crossbow? He would have been their first target.” Yeosang laughed softly as he let the sword fall and turned in Jongho’s arms to look up at him. The alpha growled as he scooped Yeosang up into his arms, and he nuzzled at his neck before looking up at him with a grin.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go celebrate having a night to ourselves.” Jongho suggested, and Yeosang nodded enthusiastically before yelping in surprise as Jongho moved to throw him over his shoulder instead so they could head upstairs.</p>
<hr/><p>Christmas Day started on a high note for Yeosang, because he had slept in without having any issues the night before. Jongho really had gotten him the perfect gift by bringing the alpha to him after almost two years, and they had such loud sex that even Seonghwa had knocked on their door asking for them to be quiet.</p><p>Yeosang had pulled on a reindeer onesie that he had bought to match with the twins, and Jongho surprised him by pulling on one himself that he had gotten in secret so they could take pictures. Seonghwa must have been thinking about the same thing when they came down the stairs, because Dongju and Dongmyeong were immediately deposited into their arms and Hongjoong had pulled out the Polaroid to take pictures that would go into Seonghwa’s scrapbook.</p><p>Yeosang and Jongho were curled up with the twins in the same loveseat as the previous night, and only Hongjoong was fully dressed to impress that Christmas morning (from what Yeosang remembered, Seonghwa had tried to tell Hongjoong every year for ten years in a row that it was important to wear pyjamas in the morning and wait until that evening to dress formally, but Hongjoong insisted that it was important to dress up since it was a holiday). Even Youngjo had worn sweatpants, but that was because Seoho had yelled at him when he showed up in a three piece suit much like Hongjoong had.</p><p>Mingi and Yunho had insisted on passing out all the presents to everybody, but Seonghwa would not allow them to touch their own. He had made it a rule when they started celebrating that everybody was not allowed to grab out their own presents from the tree, and it had morphed in the future into a “you aren’t allowed to give a present you bought to somebody else as well” rule.</p><p>Yeosang, however, was distracted not by how cute Dongmyeong looked playing with an ornament he had shot off of the tree earlier that week, nor how sweet Dongju was being by insisting on staying curled up against Jongho’s chest, but by San fidgeting next to Wooyoung.</p><p>Either Wooyoung was ignoring it on purpose or he was still sleepy enough to not register everything around him, because he was entirely plastered against San’s side, but the alpha flinched at every sudden movement as though he hadn’t gotten sleep. Yeosang frowned slightly and almost opened his mouth to ask why he was fidgeting, but then he saw the way he was continuously touching his pocket, and the omega’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p>He had seen the way Wooyoung proudly presented the mating mark on his neck, and Yeosang was so <em> happy </em> for them, but when he hadn’t seen a ring on his finger, he had gotten slightly worried that maybe Wooyoung didn’t want to join the family. But now...he knew that San was just taking his time to make it a perfect surprise.</p><p>When it was Wooyoung’s turn to open presents, San stayed perfectly calm to play along, and Yeosang kept watch on him like a hawk with Jongho distracting him by kissing his cheek or Dongmyeong snuggling further into his tummy. Finally, Wooyoung was looking at San with a raised eyebrow, and San slid off of the chaise to stand up in front of him with a nervous smile on his lips.</p><p>“Wooyoung, my light, my flower, my <em> everything, </em> holy shit I’m so nervous this isn’t even funny even though I shouldn’t be.” San started with a stammer, and Yeosang could already see the way Wooyoung’s eyes were watering at the way his alpha was starting. Everybody in the room could already see where this was going, but a few gasps (the loudest from Hwanwoong, Seoho, and Seonghwa) could be heard when San went to one knee and pulled out a ring. He had gone with a unique ring that had been in the family vault for ages but had never been worn, and Yeosang could already tell that it fit the beta perfectly.</p><p>“You already know what I’m going to say.” Wooyoung whispered as he reached out to caress San’s cheek in one hand, and the alpha turned his head to kiss his palm gently before nodding.</p><p>“I know, my love, but I still want to ask you properly,” San said gently, and Jongho’s arm around Yeosang’s waist tightened as San took Wooyoung’s left hand in his to hold onto something tangible. “I already know that you are my future, and our child is our future. So baby, please. Will you make me the happiest alpha right now and marry me?”</p><p>“You absolute sap, I would love nothing more than to be your husband and to join your family properly.” Wooyoung sniffled before launching himself forward into San’s arms to hug him tightly, and Mingi started the cheers with a loud whoop as Yeosang felt himself start crying.</p><p>“I love your family, I can’t wait to be a part of it.” Jongho leaned close to whisper into the omega’s ear, and they looked at each other for a second before Dongmyeong screeched and started clapping to try and join the party.</p><p>Yeosang turned just in time to see San’s shaking hands slipping the ring onto Wooyoung’s tanned finger, and the two of them kissed before Wooyoung was hugged by a smiling Seoho and a crying Seonghwa. Hongjoong was patting San on the back as Yunho was holding onto a bouncing Mingi with a laugh, and Keonhee was also crying as Hwanwoong gently dabbed the blood from his cheeks with a handkerchief.</p><p>“I can’t wait either.” Yeosang turned back to face Jongho with a grin, and he leaned closer to peck his lips a few more times before standing up with both twins in his arms so they could congratulate the happily engaged couple.</p>
<hr/><p>It was almost no time at all when New Year’s Eve came around, and the Kim Family usually threw a big party at the manor. With the way that Seonghwa had been sick lately, however, Hongjoong sent a notice to the rest of the family that they were cancelling the party so he could focus on his health. The distant cousins were all disappointed but not angry whatsoever, completely understanding and announcing that they would definitely be there for the next get together, and Seonghwa sighed in relief as he was tired of the company.</p><p>Seoho and Youngjo had already vacated the estate to go to their scheduled vacation in Italy for the new year, and even Keonhee and Hwanwoong had gone to the younger male’s house to spend a quiet holiday together to let the family be by themselves. San and Wooyoung had disappeared after their official engagement, but it was more likely that they had just gone to the guest house about a mile away through the forest, and Mingi and Yunho had gone to where Yunho’s grandparents were buried for a quiet time.</p><p>Dongmyeong and Dongju fell asleep too quickly in Yeosang’s arms, and he carefully tucked them into their crib beside his bed before slipping out of the room and making his way down the hallway to Jongho’s bedroom. When he opened the door, the alpha was laying in bed shirtless with a book in his hands, and Jongho didn’t lift his head until the door was shut and the lock turned in the knob.</p><p>“Did they go down easy?” Jongho asked softly as he reached out for his bookmark, gently tucking it in between the pages before setting the book aside. Yeosang walked from the doorway to the side of the bed, and he sat down by Jongho’s hip with a small smile down at him.</p><p>“They did. You know, this is the quietest the house has ever been on December 31st.” Yeosang remarked softly as he reached out to caress Jongho’s soft cheek, and the alpha turned his head to kiss his palm gently.</p><p>“I remember the party last year, but very vaguely.” Jongho hummed as he brought his hand up to tangle his fingers through Yeosang’s, and the omega nodded with a bit lip as he too thought back to the previous year’s party.</p><p>Then, he had thought he was going into labor with all the fake contractions he had been experiencing, not to mention that he had been keeping the twins a secret from his family for fear that they would be ashamed of him. Now, that man was dead, and Yeosang had never been happier to be in an alpha’s arms in his life.</p><p>“You had just come off of finals, hadn’t you?” Yeosang smiled as he brought himself back out of his mind, looking down at Jongho with nothing but love clear in his pale blue eyes, and the alpha slowly nodded. The omega tilted his head to the side in curiosity at the way Jongho had completely gone somewhere else in his head, but then he realised that the alpha was looking up at him with complete adoration in his dark gaze. His pale cheeks turned a bright red, and he used his free hand to fan at his face. “Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>“Because I’m in love with you, and I still can’t believe that I’m laying here with the most beautiful person I’ve ever met in the entire world.” Jongho breathed out with a soft sigh, and Yeosang leaned down to brush their noses together with a small smile on his pink lips.</p><p>“I feel exactly the same way,” Yeosang said with a hum, and Jongho leaned up to peck his lips softly before laying back down against the pillow with a laugh. “What, it’s true! I’m so in love with you that it’s kind of scary, but I know you’ll catch me when I fall. I can’t wait to have a future with you—to get married, to get mated, to have more children with you. I can’t wait to be in love with you for the rest of my life.”</p><p>Yeosang could see that Jongho—his big, strong alpha—was blinking rapidly, and he noticed that the younger male’s eyes were getting shiny from tears. The omega cooed softly and leaned down to kiss all over his face, pecking his lips a few times before lifting back up to look into Jongho’s brown eyes and give him a reassuring smile.</p><p>“I never thought that I would be this happy in my life,” Jongho said softly, looking into Yeosang’s eyes, and the omega could see the love with which the alpha was looking at him. “I’ve told you a bit about my parents, how they were just two betas navigating the world together. They I guess met Hongjoong through a charity gala, and he was the eccentric but loving uncle who treated me so nicely, but they never let me come over to play with kids my own age. When I presented as an alpha finally, I tried asking again because I knew that San and Mingi were alphas, but my parents were insistent that I not come over lest your family be a ‘bad influence’ on me.”</p><p>“I didn’t know that,” Yeosang whispered softly, not wanting to interrupt but still wanting Jongho to know that he was listening.</p><p>“Yeah. They had their faults, but they were good parents all things considered.” Jongho mused softly as he blinked himself out of his daze, smiling up at Yeosang and running his fingers through his hair. The omega purred quietly, leaning into the touch, and he smiled back down at the alpha before Jongho continued. “They loved me, and they tried to help me with books when I presented since neither of them came from anybody other than betas. They supported me in everything I did, even when I mentioned that I wanted to go into teaching, and they tried their hardest to make me feel like I was special without being spoiled like a lot of only children are. And when the fire happened...I suppose I was lucky that I was out, but I was breaking their curfew and I was at a college party. My mother tried to call me, but he had to leave a voicemail, and he was so disappointed and was going to stay up so we could have a talk when I got home. I never expected to be greeted by three firetrucks and a police officer breaking the news that my parents were suddenly gone.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Jjongie.” Yeosang kept his voice quiet as he searched Jongho’s face, leaning down to press his soft lips to the alpha’s smooth cheek. Even thinking about losing his parents in such a violent way sent shivers down his own spine, and Yeosang vowed that he was going to be the best mate for his love so the other wouldn’t have to worry about not feeling loved. “I couldn’t imagine your pain. My parents can’t replace yours, but know that they love you like their own.”</p><p>“I know, and that’s what scares me sometimes.” Jongho confessed as he blinked rapidly, and Yeosang lifted his head up just in time to see a tear slipping down his tanned cheek. “I don’t want to lose them again, I can’t. It’s—it was so traumatising.”</p><p>“Look, I know that everything has to end, and that people die, but there is never going to be a moment where you’re ever alone or not surrounded by family who loves you here. My parents love you, my siblings and their lovers love you, even Keonhee loves you and he barely let daddy hold me after my mama went through labor.” Yeosang shook his head as he ran his fingers through Jongho’s red hair gently, and the alpha laughed quietly before sniffling.</p><p>“I love you, and I know that everything is going to be better here,” Jongho said softly, and Yeosang nodded with a smile before leaning down to brush their lips together. The alpha leaned up enough to kiss him properly, and Yeosang sighed happily against his lips before placing a hand on the back of his neck to hold the alpha up against him.</p><p>The omega gasped softly when he was rolled onto his back, and he blinked his pale blue eyes open as Jongho lifted up above him. The alpha smiled gently and carefully straddled Yeosang’s thighs, sliding his hands slowly along the sensitive skin of his stomach, and the omega lifted his upper body enough to let the nightgown slip off of his form. He didn’t see where it had gone as Jongho leaned down to mouth at his collarbones, and he relaxed back into the mattress below him and let his eyes fall shut.</p><p>Every time that Jongho touched him, Yeosang felt nothing but <em> loved, </em> like there was nothing else in Jongho’s vision except for him. This time, of course, was no exception, but it felt amplified somehow. They knew everything about each other, they were in love, and Yeosang was so sure that he was created just to take the other half of Jongho’s soul. There was nothing that made him happier than being in Jongho’s arms (the twins were a different kind of love), and he felt nothing but safe and secure while being completely wrapped up and embraced tightly.</p><p>“Every time I look at you, I fall more and more in love with you.” Jongho rasped out against Yeosang’s chest, and the omega mewled softly when he felt the gentle bite just above his nipple. He had forgone panties that evening, not because he was expecting sex but because it was just more comfortable for him, and so the gentle press of a clothed thigh against his core had him whimpering for more. The omega’s back arched off of the bed beneath him as he screwed his eyes shut tightly, ready for <em> more </em> already, and Jongho hummed above him before moving away.</p><p>“Wait, where are you—”</p><p>“Just taking off my sweats, baby.”</p><p>Yeosang let out a sigh of content when he felt two hands spreading his thighs carefully, and he lifted his hips when nudged to let a pillow settle under his butt. He only opened his eyes when he felt nothing but a hand gently smoothing along his outer thigh, and Yeosang made eye contact with Jongho who had a small smile on his lips.</p><p>“I’ve never looked forward to a busy day after school, but spending time with you and the twins is definitely not ‘just a job’ for me,” Jongho started as he moved down to lay on his front, and Yeosang chewed on his bottom lip as plush lips pressed to the inside of his left knee. “I’ve told my professors about them, showed off their pictures, and he remarked that I must be so in love to look at them the way I do at you considering they’re not mine. I’ve never considered that they’re not mine, because they look to me like I am.”</p><p>“Jongho,” Yeosang said, about to continue, but he couldn’t help it as he sniffled softly. “You’re going to make me cry, dammit, what are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m reminding you about how much you deserve to be loved, Sangie.” Jongho let his eyes fall shut as he slowly moved his lips up Yeosang’s inner thigh, and the omega whined before sliding a hand down to tangle his fingers in soft, red hair. “You went through a lot with that alpha we disposed of, and you were so scared when you heard he was back. He saw a treasure and decided to just take it for himself, not realising that he had to earn what he had taken.”</p><p>Yeosang let out his first real moan of the night when Jongho’s tongue slid up his slick folds, and his fingers curled tighter into the alpha’s hair as two thumbs spread open his centre. He didn’t bother trying to ask Jongho to elaborate, because he knew they would continue that conversation later. Instead, he relaxed into the mattress and allowed himself to revel in the attention being given to him, biting his lip before letting another moan spill out at the way Jongho wrapped his lips around his clit.</p><p>“Alpha, baby, fuck—” Yeosang interrupted himself with a whimper as a thick finger slipped into him, and he welcomed the intrusion with a buck up of his hips. He wanted <em> more, </em> he wanted to feel Jongho’s knot tying them together, his seed filling up his womb and giving them another child so the twins could have another sibling.</p><p>Not only that, but every time they were together, it only helped to wash away the experience that had kept him from his family for ten months.</p><p>“That’s it pretty, you’re taking my fingers so good,” Jongho praised softly as he slid a second finger in beside his first, scissoring them apart and slowly licking at his clit, and Yeosang couldn’t help the way he positively trembled underneath the gentle ministrations. Jongho was always so gentle with him, always asking if he ever wanted to be rough, always made sure that Yeosang’s needs were met above all else, and the omega didn’t realise how much he had appreciated it until that moment.</p><p>“Another, <em> Jjongie </em> please give me another finger, I want you inside of me.” Yeosang let out another moan when the fingers inside of him curled upwards to rub against his sweet spot, and Jongho hummed quietly before letting his hand move back. The omega didn’t have to whine or ask again as three fingers were pushing into his core, and Yeosang tugged at Jongho’s hair before letting his free hand move to dig sharp nails into the alpha’s shoulder.</p><p>He was seeing stars behind his closed eyelids, and he was ready to fall into the abyss of galaxies as he felt the curling in his abdomen. Just when he was starting to tip over the edge, Jongho pulled his fingers out of him, and Yeosang moaned in protest. His pale blue eyes fluttered open, and the alpha smiled down at him before leaning down to connect their lips.</p><p>At that moment, they were the only two people in the universe, connected by hands on each other’s bodies and their lips pressed together. Yeosang felt the way that his soul was essentially complete without the claim marks on their necks that would solidify it, and he had never been more certain than in that moment that they were crafted by the gods just for each other.</p><p>“I love you,” Jongho whispered gently, breaking the kiss and brushing their noses together in an adoring gesture, and Yeosang couldn’t help the soft giggle escaping his lips as he nodded once.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>Their lips met in the middle for another moment before Jongho was pressing the tip of his cock against his wet hole, and Yeosang tilted his hips up just slightly as he gazed up at the alpha with hooded eyes. Jongho pressed their foreheads together in the same moment as he started to push inside of him, and the omega’s eyes fluttered shut at the way his cock stretched him out. He had been so nervous at first when they had penetrative sex, but Jongho had always been so careful to make sure he was never in any pain, and now he eagerly craved the stretch that showed how his body <em> craved </em> the touch of the alpha.</p><p>There was a pause when the red haired male bottomed out inside of him, and Yeosang took that short moment to simply bask in the feeling of being surrounded by his alpha. This was what his mama meant when he said to find a person that treats their partner like a goddess, because Yeosang could feel that even as the omega, he was in control. Jongho never pushed him, always worried when Yeosang made an unfamiliar noise, and was patient when he was too shy to try and find the words to explain what he wanted—Yeosang had never felt more <em> alive </em> in his life, even as a virgin when they first came together, and he knew now that it was always meant to be with the man above him.</p><p>They were together forever, and Yeosang couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Choi Jongho.</p><p>“You can move,” Yeosang breathed out as he looked up at Jongho with shining eyes, and the alpha nodded before moving his arms so they were on either side of Yeosang’s body. He lowered down to his knees and slowly planted his knees before pulling out, thrusting back in slowly but deeply to let the omega feel every bit of his cock dragging in and out of him.</p><p>Yeosang was so wired up that he was sure it would take him only a few minutes to cum—which was rare for him, since he let his anxiety get the best of him sometimes which would only delay his orgasm—and it was a new but welcome feeling. The head of Jongho’s cock was hitting the exact spot inside of him that he wanted friction against, and the lips against his neck that were giving him occasional kisses helped to keep him grounded.</p><p>His hands flew up to grip at Jongho’s muscular shoulders, and his nails dug into the tanned skin of the alpha’s back as he let out a loud moan of pleasure. Yeosang could vaguely remember when they started getting regularly intimate and he had been so loud he thought he would wake the twins, Jongho reminding him to be quiet before the two of them dissolved into giggles because Yeosang couldn’t help the high-pitched whine that filled the otherwise silent air when Jongho’s middle finger had hit that <em> perfect </em> spot inside of him. Now, they had gotten a quiet radio for the twins, and Yeosang was sure that Jongho could cum just from hearing the way that he moaned his name.</p><p>Not that the alpha was alone in that sentiment, of course.</p><p>“Feeling good, baby?” Jongho asked quietly against Yeosang’s jawline, and the omega nodded before whispering out a confirmation as he knew the alpha preferred the spoken word. He let his nails scrape down Jongho’s back at a particularly sharp thrust, and the omega licked his lips in anticipation as he felt another wave of slick release around his cock.</p><p>“I’m getting close, I think,” Yeosang whispered in response, and Jongho nodded against his neck before speeding up his thrusts just slightly.</p><p>Yeosang loved it when Jongho was rough and fast, getting him to his orgasm quickly and making the omega writhe underneath him from how delicious the peak had been. However, there was something special about the way he kept his thrusts slow and the kisses gentle, because Yeosang’s orgasms never failed to simply sneak up on him.</p><p>That moment was no different, as the omega only felt the telltale curling in his abdomen a second time for that night before supernovas appeared behind his eyelids, and his mouth gaped open in a silent moan as his walls clenched tightly around Jongho’s cock. His nails dug so deep into Jongho’s back that they broke through skin, and Yeosang only registered a loud moan beside his ear before he blacked out for just a moment.</p><p>When he came to, Jongho had stopped moving inside of him, but Yeosang could tell that he was still painfully hard and simply waiting for him. Yeosang hummed softly before lifting his hips up to signal that he was ready, and Jongho nodded against his neck before thrusting slowly inside of him.</p><p>The omega sighed softly as he felt the familiar knot starting to form at the base of Jongho’s cock, and he was excited for it to stretch him out even further and fill him up with endless amounts of cum, but Jongho stopped thrusting and lifted himself up. Yeosang almost protested before seeing the nervous look on the alpha’s face, and he pouted slightly before looking up at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Baby?” Yeosang asked quietly, tilting his head slightly on the pillow, and Jongho smiled slightly before licking his lips in an obvious gesture of shyness. He didn’t normally get shy, but this must have been important to him if he was worried about Yeosang’s reaction.</p><p>“I...I want you to bite me.” Jongho spoke quietly as he looked anywhere but into Yeosang’s eyes, and the omega paused for a moment to think.</p><p>Usually, it was the alpha who bit first to stake the claim. It was more of an archaic gesture for them to bite first, but it was tradition and instinct since they were the protectors and naturally more dominant than most omegas. It was considered <em> extreme </em> trust and love for an alpha to ask to be bit first, as many alpha back in the old fashioned days would never get a claim mark back so they could have as many omega mistresses as they wanted, but it was becoming popular in the modern day and age.</p><p>Yeosang’s eyes filled up with tears as he whined softly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, and Jongho’s nervousness instantly fled from his brown eyed gaze as he balanced on one arm so he could cup Yeosang’s cheek with one hand.</p><p>“Baby, my love, my darling, what’s wrong?” Jongho whispered his question quietly, pouting in return, and Yeosang shook his head before his lips curled up.</p><p>“Happy tears, Jjongie, I promise,” Yeosang said breathlessly as he brought a hand up to wipe at his eyes, and he nodded slowly before laughing quietly. “Yes, <em> holy shit yes </em> I’ll bite you, I didn’t realise you’d even want a mark.”</p><p>“I want to show everybody that I’m mated to the most wonderful and caring person in the entire world, I’m not afraid of that just because I’m an alpha.” Jongho nodded firmly before Yeosang was pulling him down into a soft peck, and the alpha beamed before rolling them so he was on his back.</p><p>While it would be more uncomfortable for Jongho to continue thrusting up that way, Yeosang had a feeling that Jongho wanted it this way because he was submitting to him, the alpha submitting to his omega, and it warmed his heart. As Jongho started moving his hips again, the omega leaned forward to lap at the scent gland behind his ear, and the alpha moaned softly. Yeosang could feel his canines elongating slightly so they could make the bite, and he didn’t hesitate before biting down into the gland to mark Jongho as his forever.</p><p>Jongho’s hips stuttered before the knot grew large enough to lock them together for the next twenty or so minutes, and Yeosang mewled softly when he felt the way the alpha’s hot cum was filling his core up. He carefully pulled his teeth out of Jongho’s neck and lapped at the blood to help heal it over just slightly, and then he buried his nose into the crook of the alpha’s neck to relax.</p><p>The smell of a smoky campfire filled his lungs, reminding Yeosang of a crisp autumn evening camping with the slightest hint of petrichor and pine.</p><p>It was the smell of home, and he was going to cherish it forever.</p>
<hr/><p>Seonghwa always made sure to leave room in his schedule for his kids.</p><p>Granted, he had more than just his kids filling up his family. His kids were finding their futures in other people, and the beta couldn’t be happier for them. He had one son-in-law and two future in laws along with two grandkids and a third on the way, and even though he hadn’t been expecting his life to turn out the way that it did when he was fifteen and presenting as a beta for the first time, he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>Mingi and Yunho got Mondays, because those were the nights Mingi didn’t have any classes at the university, and Yunho had requested to get Mondays off every week so he could spend time with Seonghwa. Yunho always offered to help Seonghwa in the kitchen when they had home cooked dinner, but the beta knew that they would cut a carrot each before getting lost in each other’s eyes (or fighting with the ingredients, he never knew with those two). The winter nights had been getting cold that year, but that didn’t stop the three of them from bundling up and sitting on the rooftop for hours on end just gazing up at the stars and talking about anything and everything.</p><p>Tuesday nights were reserved for Keonhee, who was just over six months into his pregnancy, and Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong would usually show up two hours after dinner, unable to switch his ballroom dance classes to another teacher, but he was good at the gossip and kept tabs on everybody living in the small college town down the hill from the estate. They would still play their music in the drawing room, and Hwanwoong’s sweet voice had been the perfect addition beside Seonghwa’s lower tone. Lately, however, Seonghwa had been taking up the piano bench to play while he sang, but only because he loved how beautiful Hwanwoong and Keonhee looked when they swayed together to the music whispering sweet nothings to each other.</p><p>San had given up the middle of the week to give it to Wooyoung, but Seonghwa had insisted that Wednesday was their day together. It had almost felt wrong to the beta for those two to be separated, because there was something special about their bond. Wooyoung’s mate mark was never covered, and his tanned skin glowed beautifully under the lights of the parlour where they sat. Pregnancy looked good on the both of them, and while San wasn’t pregnant, there was a special gleam in his eyes that Seonghwa recalled seeing when his baby had talked about asking the sweet beta who had been commissioned for a family portrait if he could have permission to court him. They usually ended up together on the chaise, and the couple always wanted Seonghwa in the middle so they could curl up into his warmth.</p><p>Thursday evenings had been his free evenings beforehand, but he usually spent that time with solely the twins. His first grandkids were absolutely adorable even though Dongmyeong was a little troublemaker, and he enjoyed spending time with them. Seonghwa wanted to make sure that Yeosang and Jongho had their time together as a couple since they spent so much time with their children (but he was a little selfish as well, because Dongmyeong and Dongju were helping cure the baby fever that had stricken him <em> hard </em> recently).</p><p>Fridays were family dinner nights, reserved for everybody in the house. Hongjoong at the head of the table, with Seonghwa to his right, but everybody else always switched off sitting next to their parents. On the opposite head of the table was Keonhee, because he had grown up with Hongjoong, and now that he was pregnant, they had gotten even closer as friends. The other couples usually sat together as well, but the twins alternated laps constantly because they always wanted attention from their doting family members. After a home cooked dinner (Seonghwa had finally mastered the spice and flavour of the Indian curry that Hongjoong craved so often), they would usually take a stroll through the forest. Keonhee and Hwanwoong would retire for the night before the stroll, because Keonhee’s ankles were starting to swell almost painfully, but they always made sure to get their kisses from Dongju (and give Dongmyeong kisses) before disappearing.</p><p>Saturday nights were devoted to Hongjoong, a tradition decades in the making. Even when Seonghwa was feeling ill and snapped at his mate, the alpha took it in stride and endeavoured in nothing but pampering his husband. They still went out to a restaurant in the town every so often, but the rooftop where they had first confessed their love to each other was still their favourite place to dance to music only they could hear and eventually make love.</p><p>Sunday evenings, the last day of the week, were reserved for his baby. Yeosang may have been his only biological child, but Seonghwa loved them all just the same. The past year, Yeosang had been growing steadily more happy, and the beta only had Jongho to thank. Jongho had just started out as a ward of the family when his parents were taken from him too soon by a violent house fire, but he had become so much more than that to everybody. Because of this, Jongho had been invited to join in their Sunday evening bonding time, and he was elated. Many times during these evenings, Yeosang would wander off for a couple hours to allow Jongho and Seonghwa their own time, and he would usually return to the two of them curled up into each other in front of the fireplace in the living room. Seonghwa had been more than happy to take Jongho in as his son-in-law (even though they weren’t married yet, the claim mark clear as day on Jongho’s tanned skin served as the only thing he needed to be considered true family), and he could be found doting on him constantly.</p><p>This Sunday evening was different.</p><p>Dongmyeong and Dongju were finally turning one year old, and Yeosang had asked for a small family gathering so they wouldn’t be too overwhelmed like they had been at the Halloween ball. Seonghwa was pleased that the twins had grown up so well, and he was excited to see what they would bloom into when they were fully grown.</p><p>“Alright everybody, time for a game!” Hongjoong exclaimed excitedly as he shot up from his seat in the armchair of the living room, and everybody looked up to him from where they were seated. Yeosang and Jongho were playing with Dongmyeong and Dongju on the floor, Wooyoung and San were curled up in the loveseat, and Mingi and Yunho were chatting to Hwanwoong on the sofa. Keonhee was sitting at the piano in the corner of the room playing a gentle tune, but he too paused to turn to Hongjoong from where he was sitting. Seonghwa lowered his knitting needles into his lap and smiled to himself as he felt a gentle flutter in his heart, gazing at his alpha like there was nobody else. “What shall it be, bobbing for apples?”</p><p>“Charades?” Hwanwoong asked curiously, and Keonhee simply grunted from the piano. Seonghwa lit up at the suggestion, and he nodded.</p><p>“Of course, ‘Wake the Dead’.” Seonghwa smiled in approval at the lovely suggestion, and Dongmyeong clapped in excitement as everybody in the room started to stand up with excitement.</p><p>“‘Wake the Dead’, perfect! Come on everyone, to the cemetery!” Hongjoong raised a fist before fixing his suit jacket, letting the kids walk out first as they went to the front door. Yeosang was giggling with Wooyoung as Jongho followed them with both twins in his arms and a confused expression on his features, and San and Mingi were racing each other as Yunho linked arms with Hwanwoong.</p><p>“I’ve never played this before, how does it go?” Hwanwoong asked as he looked up at Yunho, Keonhee moving to stand on his other side, and Yunho grinned mischievously as he looked right back down at him.</p><p>“Did you bring a shovel?” Yunho asked in response, and Hwanwoong only blinked before laughing as he was dragged out into the chilly evening with the others. Seonghwa stood up carefully from his seat and followed Hongjoong to stand in the doorway, looking out at their family as they started the trek through the forest to the cemetery.</p><p>The couple simply stood there in silence for a moment, Hongjoong’s arm wrapped around Seonghwa’s waist, and it was only a soft noise from the alpha that had Seonghwa looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh Hwa, what more could we ask?” Hongjoong spoke softly as he gazed out at the retreating children, and he smiled softly before looking up at the beta.</p><p>“Hongjoong...” Seonghwa hummed quietly in reply before lifting up his knitting needles to show his alpha the project he had been working on. It was a red and black striped onesie, not completed but mostly so, and Seonghwa’s eyes slowly met the alpha’s as Hongjoong looked up at him in astonishment.</p><p>“Cara mia, is it true?” Hongjoong whispered as if he could barely get the words out, and Seonghwa blinked slowly in the way he knew drove Hongjoong crazy before his red lips curled up into a knowing smile.</p><p><em> “Oui, mon amour.” </em> Seonghwa couldn’t help that his smile turned into a full blown grin before Hongjoong was holding onto him firmly, and the beta could feel himself being dipped movie style as he was kissed within an inch of his life.</p><p>Seonghwa hadn’t expected to have the perfect family, the perfect mate, and everything he could ever ask for when he ran away from home into the forest on a regular Sunday evening. But this was his fate, and he knew that everything past meeting Hongjoong and gaining San and Mingi as his children were just an added bonus.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Seonghwa’s entire body was shaking as he walked through the thunderstorm, afraid that the lightning would hit a tree and it would fall over to kill him. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he stumbled through the mud forward until he reached a manicured lawn, and he paused for a moment before looking up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The beta gasped in surprise when he realised that this house was not just any house, but it was the fabled Kim Estate. He had heard horror stories about the family that lived there—how they were cruel and unusual in the worst of ways. As Seonghwa’s eyes took in the sight of the dark house that only looked more menacing in the darkness with occasional lightning flashes, he then reluctantly admitted to himself that this was where he would have to take shelter for the night. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He stumbled over his feet again and groaned loudly before bending down and tearing off the bottom half of his pink church dress, leaving the rag on the ground as he made his way clumsily to the front door. Seonghwa raised a hand to knock on the doors, but when his skin made contact with the giant lion shaped knocker, the double doors to the house pushed open with a loud creak. The beta winced and made a face as he turned his head away from the sound just slightly, but he slowly trudged forward into the house and sighed when the hammering of raindrops finally left his skin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hello?” Seonghwa called out with a broken voice, sniffling quietly and looking around. He didn’t dare to step further in the house minus the few steps he had taken, not wanting to entirely intrude. “I...your door was unlocked, so I came in just to get some warmth. It’s raining cats and dogs outside.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is it really?” A small voice from beside Seonghwa spoke suddenly, and he startled before turning and looking down to see a pair of twins standing side by side. One of them was holding a steak knife, and the other had a few cuts on his face, but the two of them were grinning widely. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is it what?” Seonghwa asked gently, moving to crouch down. He kept his movements slow as he was overly aware of how his light pink dress was clinging to him with water, and he clasped both hands together in front of him so they wouldn’t perceive him to be a threat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Raining cats and dogs.” The same voice spoke, the one with the knife in his hand, and he almost vibrated with excitement as he dropped it to the ground as if he was about to run outside. “You said it was raining cats and dogs, is it really?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, not real cats and dogs. It’s just an expression, it’s raining really hard outside. Thunder, lightning, everything exciting.” Seonghwa said with a smile slowly growing on his lips, and he looked between the two of them before holding a hand out. “My name is Seonghwa, it’s lovely to meet you two.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m Mingi!” The second boy stepped forward and took his hand, leaning down to kiss his knuckles, and Seonghwa blinked in surprise as the first boy took his spot and did the same with dimples denting into his pale cheeks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And I’m San. It’s lovely to meet you, Seonghwa,” San chirped happily, and he stepped back to stand beside Mingi before the two of them bowed in agreement. When they straightened back up, both of their faces lit up, and they ran around Seonghwa to somebody behind him with happy shouting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Did you two make a new friend?” A soft but firm voice spoke from behind him, and the beta slowly stood back up on shaky knees to turn around. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah, I’m so terribly sorry—” Seonghwa started before pausing, and his eyes locked with the other male’s as he licked his lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The other was definitely an alpha, and he was holding both children in his arms with no trouble whatsoever. He was dressed immaculately, a three piece suit that had a long tail in the jacket, and his black hair was smoothed back with gel. There was a slit in his eyebrow, and his eyes shone with mischief as his pink lips curled up into a slight smirk. Seonghwa cleared his throat as he tore his eyes away from those sinful lips, knowing he was quite young, and he started stammering with panic clear in his gaze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m so sorry, I was just wandering in the forest trying to get away from home and then the rain started, and this was the closest place to take shelter in, but then the doors swung open when I knocked, and I’m sorry that I’m getting water all over your flooring, this is a beautiful home,” Seonghwa rambled on as he continued speaking, and it was only the sound of a soft chuckle that caused the beta to interrupt himself before he made a complete fool. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This home is always open to those who need it.” The alpha gently set the two boys down so they could run off and continue playing, and he circled Seonghwa for a moment before bending down to pick up the knife that had been left behind. “Although, this manor has never seen such a beauty in its halls before. You may even rival the manor in terms of appearance, but don’t tell her I said that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seonghwa couldn’t help the nervous laugh that left his lips, and he looked around with clear awe in his eyes before looking back at the alpha. Mimicking what the children had done (and instantly the beta knew that they had learned their manners from this man), the alpha gently took his hand and bowed down slightly, pressing his lips to his knuckles. A tingle ran down Seonghwa’s spine when their eyes made contact, and he sighed shakily when the other straightened back up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hongjoong, I am the owner of the estate and head of the Kim Family.” He—Hongjoong—spoke gently, and Seonghwa blinked slowly as he let his lips curl up into a small smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Seonghwa, it’s lovely to meet you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can assure you, Seonghwa, beautiful star, that the pleasure is all mine.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm actually super emotional about this fic ending, truthfully. when i wrote the first chapter, i really assumed that this was going to just be a one and done, some snapshots that are vague and i never follow through with continuing. but then i wrote more, and finally i came to a full circle on where i wanted to end the fic.</p><p>i may come back and visit this verse again with a couple of oneshots, so if you come back for a reread and see that it's now a series, stick around to hopefully join us back into this little pocket of the universe!</p><p>thank you all for reading and enjoying this fic, it genuinely means a lot to me as you know anxiety is a bitch and writers are their own worst critics.</p><p>in particular i want to thank the sprinto bot on discord for keeping me honest when it comes to this fic, the writer's group i'm in on discord who is super supportive, and my girlfriend for inspiring my heart when it came to the couples' scenes and showing me what true love is.</p><p>i hope you all enjoyed it and please let me know how i did by leaving a comment below, spark up a discussion about something in my curious cat, or just hang out with me on twitter!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/solarlion1117">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/solarlion1117">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>